<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Real by lovewillcomeandfindme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045012">Make Me Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme'>lovewillcomeandfindme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Background Relationships, Bi Disaster Sokka, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs Therapy, Gay disaster Zuko, Hot Sokka, Jet is a piece of shit, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Photographer Zuko, Smut, Sokka is a musician, Weed, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko works in a tea shop, but not really, emo music inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko was never going to look at another man again, let alone talk to one- Sleep with one, <i>date one</i>? Nope, not a chance. Jet had made sure that Zuko earned his lesson, there wasn't a chance of him going after anyone after <i>that</i> disaster.</p><p> Yet no matter how much he tried to keep down his smile with every corny joke from the singer in front of him, his body didn't want to get with the program. </p><p>~</p><p>Sokka moved to Republic City for his makeshift family. The deal was if they all managed to get into the school, they'd go. No, Sokka should have known that of <i>course</i> they'd get in, and of course he'd be alone in a big city while they were in school- Unless it was a gig, but that left a lot of time to himself. So, he'd gotten a new job, new life, a <i>new start</i>.</p><p>He did wish he were less alone sometimes though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haru/Jin (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Past Jetko - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Sokka/Yue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, The GAang is a small indie-emo band! Zuko is a business major who's life is a smidge pathetic, and it seems that all of their lives are about to get shaken up. This got to be a lot longer than I thought it ould be, and well I'm already chapters in o.o</p><p>I hope you like it! It's going to be in alternating POV's! Leave kudos and comments, please let me know what you think &lt;3</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ouKkr3z3S4oDMyFyc5iBN?si=bQ_eMvFWQMiZm9AmPLLNRw Zukka playlist!!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/77XCJ8EXzTQf08egH43LE1?si=RDaC5Bf8SFWR178YLEMK4w Fic Playlist!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mai had walked into the tea shop with her phone in hand and a wild grin on her usually reserved face, Zuko should have known he was fucked. </p><p>They'd known each other for years, and there was nothing he didn't trust her with, but at times she made him nervous. Like when she would find new places she wanted to explore, new bands, new concert venues- And of course, as her resident fake boyfriend, he was obligated to go with her. Now, before this wouldn’t have been a problem. </p><p>He and Mai had been covering for each other since high school, and Mai had been a… less than positive influence, in his father’s opinion. She was higher class, her parents were plenty influential, she just wasn’t as ‘proper’ as he thought she should be. Now, Zuko knew that by proper his father meant meek and quiet. Zuko absolutely adored that Mai was so confident, such a stark contrast from his mother, never hesitating for a second about defending herself- And him. She had never had a problem defending him, as much as she could, from his sister and father, and over time they became inseparable. </p><p>She’s probably one of the biggest reasons he’d been able to get away from his father, if he really thought about it. Mai had come out to him when they were starting their freshman year, unable to keep quiet about her <i>painfully obvious</i> crush on Ty Lee, and that was the first time he really got to feel like he wasn’t really alone in the world. He’d known for a few years that he wasn’t supposed to look at the other boys in his class and get butterflies in his stomach. He was meant to pull girls pigtails and talk about how pretty he thought their hair was but- He just didn’t. He’d written it off as another reason he was <i>defective</i>, and yet another reason Azula was the star child. </p><p>Mai was the first person he’d ever told about liking other boys, and so they had decided to help each other out in keeping their secrets. The first few dates had been <i>nightmarish</i>, and the horrible mix of humiliation and joy he’d felt when his father had congratulated him was almost as worse.<br/>
So, as a dutiful fake girlfriend, Mai had taken it upon herself to expose Zuko to an entirely new part of life, that his father would never have allowed him to show any interest in, even as harmless as it is. Mai had taken to learning about alternative culture like a fish to water, and Zuko had been dragged into by consequence. Most of their time together consisted of Mai making him listen to different bands, trying to gauge a reaction as to what he preferred, and they’d discovered very quickly that screamo was <i>not</i> for him, despite her love for it. He’d grown out his hair, giving into her insisting it would make them look more convincing as a couple, and she had taken too much delight in trying to convince him to dye it some insane color, but he decided that if he was going to draw a line somewhere, it was there.</p><p>Now, years later, he’d outgrown most of her aesthetic choices and as able to really relax into his own skin. Getting kicked out of his childhood home and disowned by his father only to get taken in by his uncle probably had a lot to do with that, but he and Mai stayed ‘together’, even if only to her family. Zuko would probably never be able to understand how her parents hadn’t figured out that maybe girls in their twenties didn’t share beds, have sleepovers, and steal each other’s clothes as much as they did, but that wasn’t his problem.<br/>
No, his problem was the fact that he didn’t want to go out to the bar tonight. Or tomorrow, or any other night. He definitely didn’t want to go see a new band, because he had a terrible track record with the local bands, if his last relationship proved anything. He never wanted to date or have anything to do with a musician ever again, if he had it his way. He wouldn’t have it his way it seemed, because Mai had an uncanny ability to get <i>her</i> way, at all times. </p><p>“You’re coming out with me and Ty Lee tonight.” </p><p>“No.” Simple, one word. Hard to dispute.</p><p>“It’s cute how you think you have a choice.” Her words sounded dull as usual but her lips were curled in a grin. “Ty Lee asked me to get you to come out.”</p><p>Well, that explains that. Mai would bend to one person’s will and that was Ty Lee.</p><p>“She misses you, Zu.” He didn’t hold back the long suffering sigh he gave, shoulders slacking as he thought about how long it had been since he’d taken the time to see his friends. </p><p>It wasn’t his fault, not really, but he still felt guilty. He’d let himself get caught up in work, and classes, spending any and all time he had to himself pouring over books and reviewing lessons he really didn’t need to work on, but it was numbing. It was easy to focus on the duller aspects of his life than his friends, who would inevitably just want him to open up about Jet- </p><p>And he didn’t want to do that!</p><p>He didn’t want to admit that they were right. That Jet was a piece of shit, and that Zuko needed to stop looking for men that would treat him badly. He knew that, but he’d thought it was different, and could he really be blamed? </p><p>“She does?” He sounded weak, but Mai just tilted her head for a moment before nodding. </p><p>“She’d worried about you. <i>We’re</i> worried, so just… come out tonight.”</p><p>He hesitated, for a moment too long, because she spoke quietly.</p><p>“Please, Zuko?” </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>He had a strong feeling he would come to regret that.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee had pulled up to his apartment minutes after he’d gotten back from work and he’d barely had a chance to brace himself before she was at his door, bouncing in without a second thought. He’d appreciated her friendship, her overwhelming affection for everyone she holds close made him feel privileged to be a part of that group- He appreciated it less when she was dragging him into his room and going through his clothing, deciding he absolute <i>could not</i> wear his work clothes out. </p><p>She’d made him put on pants that were too tight for a casual night out, and he’d managed to convince her to let him stay in a normal shirt, because no amount of pouting was going to make him wear a button down. Mai had remained in the car, reclining in a way that should have been uncomfortable, curled in a ball in the seat as she scrolled through her phone, not glancing up until Ty Lee was in the car, looking particularly satisfied with herself as she looked back at Zuko in the back seat. He felt like a child as he sat there, but it could be worse. He could be spending yet another night with Uncle and his new girlfriend.</p><p>Walking into the dingy bar, Zuko should have known what his night would turn into. </p><p>The room smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, and it made his nose wrinkle slightly, glancing at Mai with serious doubt in his eyes. </p><p>Apparently the band was amazing- Or at least their singer was. Mai had met him, at some point, but she refused to give up any more information, instead just exchanging smug looks with Ty Lee. They were unfairly smug about getting him to leave his apartment for the first thing besides work and classes in nearly two months. This behavior from them wasn't new, no, but that didn't make it any less infuriating. </p><p>He wasn't entirely keen on this place, didn't trust it one bit as he remembered the last band he'd been taken here to see- That time to see his <i>darling</i> Jet perform with The Freedom Fighters, but the place seemed to be more crowded, more energetic- And Zuko didn't know how to feel about it. </p><p>Ty Lee had wrapped herself around Mai’s arm the second they walked in, happily looking around for the bar, grabbed him, and managed to lead them all to the bar easily, and Zuko knew that he would never have managed that as fast as her if he were to try. </p><p>He also would never have been able to get them drinks as fast as she did, but simply pressing her chest against the bar seemed to work wonders as she handed him a shot in under a minute. It wasn't good in any way, the bartenders overpouring like no one’s business, but it had the desired effect, and they kept coming, so he kept going. He didn’t like this place, he didn’t like the memories he had here, but this is where the girls wanted to go-</p><p>Mai handed him the one Ty Lee had gotten for her, looking slightly put out, but resigned to her duty of designated driver. Ty Lee was sipping on a drink that was an unnatural shade of pink, and he was sure that if he tasted it, there would be more alcohol than one should reasonably consume in a <i>night</i> in it.</p><p>Someone is feeling responsible tonight, but luckily for Zuko, it wasn’t him. </p><p>"You know, I'd hoped you would be half sober by the time they started to play." She gave him a look, bitter even if he could see the amusement in her eyes. "You're going to like them, I don't see why you're being such a brat about this." </p><p>He narrowed his good eye and responded by taking his last shot- For now, that is. Four was not enough to be back in this place no matter how heavy handed they were.</p><p>She knew why he didn't want to be here. She knew this was Jett's place, where he spent most of his time before he and Zuko had gotten together, and Zuko didn't that had changed since their rather explosive breakup. He hated the thought of seeing Jett, and this was interfering with his plans of never speaking to another man again.</p><p>He didn't see why he had to come see this guy perform, because it's not like anything would happen. Zuko would waste a night that could have been spent studying, or working, or doing anything but be here- </p><p>There were worse places to be, and he knew that. He could be at home, sitting alone as he reread his book on Color Theory for a third time, or he could be eating dinner with Uncle, trying desperately to avoid his matchmaking. Or even worse, he could be out at a bar <i>alone</i>, which was just pathetic. So no, this wasn’t the worst, especially because Ty Lee had announced in the parking lot that she would be paying for the night, as her parents were trying to buy their way into her life again- Annoying, but convenient for a group of broke college students. </p><p>There was a burst of noise behind him, near the small stage. A quick glance back showed that there was a small group of people on there now, moving out a drum set to the back of the stage, while a small crowd gathered by the steps leading up to it, surrounding someone. It was probably just the usual group of drunks, who would fawn over any of the performers that even stepped on the stage. He focused on the bartender, debating whether or not he should </p><p>Ty Lee's face perked up from beside him, but she kept quiet, her lips curling into a grin as she leaned against Mai, and suddenly Zuko was aware of a presence at his back, a loud voice calling for the bartender as he slid into a stool. Zuko spared a second to glance at him, irritated at himself for the way he'd stiffened at the proximity before he froze, his eye widening minutely. </p><p>The guy was… </p><p>Damn.</p><p>Zuko would have to be even more blind than he already was to miss how gorgeous the figure next to him was. </p><p>“We weren’t sure we were going to make it,” Ty Lee was grinning widely, the expression natural on her cheerful face, as she explained. “But we did it, and even managed to drag ZuZu here out of the house.” </p><p>His ears burned at their casual use of that nickname. If they wanted to make him talk to a guy, the least effective strategy was to embarrass him before he even got to introduce himself to the adonis in front of him. </p><p>Seriously though, what was a guy like this doing here? This guy had a face that was meant to be on the cover of Vogue, and the body to be a Calvin Klein model from what he could see- It wasn’t fair for him to be wearing a shirt that exposed so much of his chest. </p><p>His sculpted chest, proved he probably spent a lot of time at the gym. And as he continued to study him, he noticed that the man’s thighs looked to be about the size of his <i> head</i>, and he took a moment to pray for strength as he forcibly tore his gaze away from the man's body, instead looking up and meeting his eyes, because he was- He was talking to him. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>"-Hello?" <i>Fuck fuck fuck</i> The man was flushed slightly, his cheeks were red- God, those <i>cheekbones</i>. This was insane.</p><p>"Hi!" His voice squeaked, and Zuko didn't think he wanted to melt into a puddle on the ground this much since he was in high school. He pushed on, because physics didn't give him an easy option to get out of this situation. "I'm Zuko, and you are?" </p><p>He might as well try, if for nothing else other than to save face. And by the way the other man smiled- Why was he so perfect? His teeth were so bright and straight and <i>perfect</i>. He had a nice smile that seemed to light up his face and he felt slightly accomplished at being part of the reason it was there. </p><p>"I'm Sokka," He offered a hand that Zuko absentmindedly shook, unable to keep himself from noticing the callouses on his fingers, and the sheer size of those hands- "And I'm happy you're friends brought you with, Ty Lee's been telling me about you. You've been here before?" </p><p>He was just trying to make innocent conversation, as he turned to face him, his knee brushing against Zuko's as he stared at him, his blue eyes looking so intensely at him- No, no, absolutely not, he is not doing this. Ty Lee wouldn't win this one.</p><p>His body reacted for him, turning to look at him fully before he answered, distantly aware that Mai and Ty Lee were speaking to each other behind him. "Uh- Yeah, I used to be a regular here." He said, trying to focus on the fact that he was not in the market for a relationship, or even a hookup to be honest because he never wanted to speak to another man again- but here he was. Speaking. To a man. "I don't remember seeing you though."</p><p>"Well, I've only really been coming around for a little bit," He said, resting an arm on the bar. A very large arm, a very large, tanned arm, with such veiny forearms- He was still talking. “Just moved to the area a little bit ago, my sister’s going to college here.”</p><p>Republic University. It was a good school, great even. It was even the same school Zuko himself was going to, but he was in the beginning of his third year- The beginning of his own downfall more like it. He’s been thinking of just giving up more and more every day, as he’d grown to hate his major, hate every decision he’d made that had gotten him there- He didn’t want to be a businessman, like his father, he didn't want to be <i>anything like his father</i>-</p><p>“I go there!” He kept his voice light as he spoke, forcing the misery that any thoughts of his father brought up. He felt Mai move just a bit closer to him though, her bag touching him and offering just a bit of reassurance. “What’s her major? I might see her around.”</p><p>He noticed Sokka didn’t mention anything about <i>himself</i>. Zuko was, for some ungodly reason tempted to press, ask about <i>him</i> because he really wanted to know why his smile was suddenly just a little bit sad while he mentioned his sister. He didn’t though, because he was a coward. </p><p>“She’s actually majoring in music production,” ‘<i>Runs in the family then</i>’, Zuko couldn’t help but think. “She helps out now, but she wants to be our manager one day.” </p><p>She sounded ambitious, much like someone else Zuko knew, but now wasn’t the time to think about <i>her</i>. Now Zuko was going to keep an eye out for a girl who might look anything like the god in front of him, and for a moment he wondered if she looked much like her brother- Would the universe really make a pair of siblings that attractive? Was that even fair? </p><p>Zuko didn’t think so, but Zuko was also often wrong. </p><p>“That sounds amazing,” It did, really. It sounded like a fun major, something that she probably loved, something <i>she</i> wanted. “I’d kill to major in something like that, but I’m just going for business.”</p><p>The smile slipped off of Sokka’s face, and he tilted his head- This really wasn’t fair, he was cute while doing nearly <i>everything</i>, wasn’t he? He looked conflicted, but he voiced his question anyway. And Zuko would be lying if he said it didn’t floor him. </p><p>“Why don’t you switch majors then?” </p><p>“It’s not that simple.” It was the instinctual reply, something he’d said to Uncle about a million times before. Because it didn’t feel simple. </p><p>Nothing in Zuko’s life was simple. </p><p>“I think it is.” Was the simple response, and Zuko was floored. Mai and Ty Lee were behind him, so he just kept talking though. He was safe, and so far… This guy didn’t seem too bad for someone who hung around this place. </p><p>“I don’t know what I’d even do,” He didn’t ever talk about school. He hated thinking about his future. “I don’t like anything I can make a <i>real</i> career out of.”</p><p>Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say to most musicians but Sokka? He laughed, quietly but fully, his smile stretching across his face as he shook his head. </p><p>“Okay, that’s fair,” He was still smiling, and it made Zuko return with one of his own, relaxing more by the minute. “This doesn’t exactly pay well, but I say you have to do what you love. I was almost an engineer, but look at me now. I’m <i>happy</i>.”</p><p>An engineer. So Sokka was smart on top of attractive, talented (he’d assume so because of the sheer crowd that was here tonight), kind, and oddly insightful. He bit his tongue, unsure if this was real. </p><p>“You…” He let out a small laugh. “I think you might be onto something.”</p><p>“So, tell me,” Zuko would regret this, sure, but right now? He felt the shots kicking in, and he wanted to see what else Sokka was good at. “What got a pretty guy like you in a place like this?”</p><p>Sokka’s cheeks turned pink past his smile, and Zuko felt like he’d won the lottery. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The bricks were digging into Zuko's back and Sokka tasted like vanilla, behind the god awful taste of whiskey. Zuko had known he was a goner, but his heart felt like it was in his throat as he whined, arms wrapping around the taller man's neck. </p><p>When Sokka had gotten off the stage, Zuko was pretty much half-hard in his annoyingly tight pants, but luckily for him, Mai and Ty Lee had made themselves scarce around the time that Sokka started buying them both drinks, Zuko acting uncharacteristically giggly as he let his hands rest on the mans knee.</p><p>When he’d looked at him with a smirk that made Zuko’s blood boil under his skin and asked him if he wanted to get out of here? Zuko was up and nearly dragging him to the door, and about ten steps out the door, as Sokka searched his pockets for his keys, Zuko had decided that he really <i>really</i> couldn’t wait, and he’d pulled the gorgeous man into a bruising kiss, tongues clashing, Sokka immediately taking initiative and pushing him against the nearest surface, holding him close and moving against him with such ferocity that a surprised moan was drawn from him without any chance of stifling it. </p><p>“By God, you make the prettiest sounds, baby.” He <i>whined</i>, his cheeks flushing red and he swore he could just feel the blood rushing to his cock as Sokka’s lips found his again.</p><p>Sokka was barely giving him a moment to breathe, his presence overwhelming Zuko's senses in the best way. All he could focus on was the way his stupidly large arm felt wrapped around his waist, and just how domineering the kiss was- Sokka had all the control, but Zuko knew he could take it back in a second, as he took the man's lower lip between his teeth, drawing a whine out from him. </p><p>If Sokka looked perfect, that didn’t account for how he <i>felt</i>.</p><p>Sokka wasn’t much taller than he was, but he managed to make Zuko feel so small- Even if he wasn’t. Zuko wasn’t out of shape in any way, but the man whose arm was caging in his head, biceps nearly the size of his head, was strong. It was evident from the strong forearms, the barrel of a chest that was pressing into him, nearly twice the width of himself, and especially from the thick thighs that Zuko was currently grinding himself onto. If he were more coherent and less horny, he would wonder how he managed to fit himself into such tight jeans, because <i>fuck</i> could Zuko feel <i>everything</i> he had to offer.</p><p>He felt so solid on top of him, and for the first time in months, Zuko felt whole, like he was a person instead of just a ghost. Touch had never been this good, and he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or if he <i>liked</i> the way that Sokka was firm with him, but at the same time so gentle- As though he didn’t want to hurt him. It had been a long time since Zuko had been touched like this, since anyone but Jet had touched him- And God, how long had it been since Jet touched him to make <i>him</i> feel good, not just himself?</p><p>Jet had made him forget that sex was supposed to be <i>good</i>, and the way Sokka was touching him was making him light up, sparks of desire he hadn’t felt in so long reigniting and taking over his whole body until he was a pleading mess, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees in the middle of the street and take everything Sokka had to give him- Take it until he dropped. </p><p>The calloused fingers were sliding underneath his shirt now, and they were cold against his heated skin, and it helped to remind Zuko that it was late, and they were outdoors, and <i>anyone could come out and see them right now.</i> It was hard, but he brought a hand up to grip Sokka’s jaw, separating their lips enough so that he could open his eyes and refocus and <i>fuck</i>-</p><p>Sokka was sculpted after a Greek God, he just knew it. There was no other explanation for those cheekbones, the strong jaw and full lips that were wet and flushed. It just made sense. And by God, his eyes? They had to be the most beautiful set of baby blues he’d ever seen, and he was convinced in that moment there wasn’t a set of eyes that could compare to these. Not when they were blown wide from lust, and they couldn’t seem to get torn away from Zuko’s lips which he knew were probably bright red, and Zuko was <i>dying</i> for more, for Sokka to tell him more, tell him he’s <i>pretty and good</i>-</p><p>Zuko needed to stop thinking, or he might just propose to the man- Or worse, <i>feel</i> something.</p><p>“We gotta go,” His voice was shaking, and he sucked in a sharp breath when Sokka’s thigh shifted, pressing against his crotch, and the man smirked- “<i>Please</i>, Sokka?” </p><p>He hated sounding whiny, but between that and the fact that Sokka’s eyes followed his tongue as he licked his lips, his breathing heavy, but before he knew it, Sokka was pulling away, grabbing his arm and gently pulling him close, tucked under an arm as he led him to his car, trying to calm his breathing as he reached into his pocket for his keys again.</p><p>Sokka didn’t notice that his hair was falling out, but Zuko did. And if Zuko weren’t about seven shots into his night, along with about three beers, he wouldn’t have reached out and gently tugged the hair tie, letting the soft hair fall around his face, just barely hitting his chin, and when Sokka turned to him, looking just a tad confused- Zuko would blame the soft kiss he pressed to the man’s lips on the alcohol. </p><p>His hair was beautiful, but he understood why he kept it up at his shows. The shaved sides and tight ponytail worked on a stage, giving off such a rugged vibe, that Zuko was pretty sure would never work for anyone else but with his hair down? </p><p>He looked sweet. He looked hot as hell, and he still wanted to ride the man until dawn, but he looked like the kind of person that gave gentle kisses, and played with kittens and walked dogs in his spare time instead of running a band that sang about wanting to die and run away- Part of Zuko wanted to ask him <i>why<i>- What had the world done to him that made him hurt so bad? However, this wasn’t the time, and there would probably never be a time after tonight, so it seems he would just be left to wonder. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Shit/i&gt;.” Sokka closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing quick soft kisses all over Zuko’s face, making his cheeks flush red all over again, unable to hide his smile at the way the man’s hair tickled his face, and when Sokka pulled him close, hugging him tight, and Zuko as good as melted into the strong arms, even if they loosened after a few seconds. </i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Baby, you gotta get into the car,” He loved the way that the ord baby rolled off Sokka’s tongue, sounding so natural. “You gotta get in the car, I can’t fuck you here.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Why not?” He pouted, kissing the man’s chest through his shirt, and Sokka groaned. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Maybe one day, but right now-” Zuko found himself being led to the passenger’s side, and as Sokka opened the door, he boxed Zuko in, and by god, here it was again, his heart felt like it was climbing into his throat, blocking any words that he might try to get out. “Right now I want to spread you out on my bed and touch every <i>inch</i> of you, is that okay baby?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Zuko was nodding as he sat down, his mouth suddenly bone dry at the thought, and he was nearly dizzy from the amount of blood that rushed south. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to be laid out in front of Sokka at the moment, except maybe to be on his knees in front of the man, paying proper attention to the practical perfect dick he’d felt through those jeans-</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He licked his lips and clumsily began to put on his seatbelt as the driver’s side door opened, and Sokka slid in easily, his hair fixed and pulled back, and he was landing in the seat with a practiced precision as he put the key in the ignition, starting the car and pulling into the road before he even put on his seat belt. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Zuko was responsible.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Zuko’s mouth was watering as he looked over at Sokka and saw him straining against his jeans. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Logic made an attempt to tell him that this was a terrible idea, and he really needed to wait, but to the irrational side of his brain, that was most definitely in control at the moment, had made the decision easily. The ten, maybe twenty, minute drive back to Sokka’s apartment was way too long for him to wait to get his mouth around that thing, and so his hands moved with a mind of their own, gently moving to stroke Sokka’s inner thigh as he stared at him, turning to face him as he sits up in the seat, a ghost of a grin appearing on his face as he licked his lips, eyes on his prize, even as Sokka glazed over at him in confusion.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Baby boy, what are you-” The words cut off sharply when one of Zuko’s hands squeezed Sokka through his pants. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Sokka kept his mouth shut for the moment, probably for the first time all night, as nimble fingers undid the button of his pants, tugging the zipper down slowly. He tried to look unaffected, to keep his eyes on the road, but his knuckles were practically white as he gripped the steering wheel, and Zuko <i>felt</i> him twitch as his fingers touched his cock through the fabric. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Zuko adjusted his seatbelt quickly, ducking through it so that he could practically lay across the center console as he took Sokka out of his underwear, and by god, Zuko would deny the fact that he moaned at the sight of his dick for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t deny himself wrapping a hand around the base and squeezing gently, it still getting harder in his hands - Getting larger.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Dicks weren’t pretty. Zuko had known that since he started having sex- Dare he say it though, Sokka had a pretty dick. It was <i>thick</i>, Zuko’s fingers barely touching as he gripped it, pumping once, twice, and he heard Sokka take a deep breath. It was long too, from what he could guess it as slightly longer than his own, but not by too much- Just perfect for him to wrap his lips around, and as he pumped, he gave into the urge to wrap his lips around the dark, swollen head that was peaking out at him, and he gave it a gentle suck as he closed his eyes, swirling his tongue and moaning softly at the relief of finally having <i>something</i> in his mouth. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Much like the man’s forearms, his dick had a few prominent veins, and as he pulled off, he let himself lick the entire thing from base to tip, his tongue pressing against the veins, paying special attention to them as he whined, and one of Sokka’s hands moved down to rest on Zuko’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair and guiding him to take the tip back in his mouth, and Sokka was gentle as he pushed down, only doing it once, letting Zuko take the lead.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Without much hesitation, he sank down on Sokka, wrapping his lips around him tightly as he sucked, taking in deep breaths through his nose as he bobbed up and down slowly, taking in just a little bit more each time. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Sokka finally cracked, moaning softly as Zuko hummed softly in contentment, and he began to slowly murmur words of encouragement as he stroked Zuko’s hair, his fingers calming and exciting Zuko in practically every way. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Pet names are thrown around easily, and Zuko is losing himself with every mumbled <i>’baby”</i> and <i>’darling’</i> and soft compliments, and Zuko worries <i>he</i> wouldn’t last long if Sokka keeps praising him, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from his cock long enough to say so. He’s lost in the scent of Sokka, thick and musky, mixed with the same sweet, bright scent that had to be whatever body wash he used but it was <i>intoxicating</i>, and Zuko knew he was going to make a mess if he kept going, he needed to pull away, swallow, but Sokka was making such sweet noises that he ignored how sloppy he was being, drool pooling on the corner of his lips as he finally relaxed his throat, taking Sokka all the way down to the hilt as he whined,eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sokka’s hand in his hair tightened, holding him down as he tried to breath through his nose, the intrusion becoming more uncomfortable by the second, but the knot in his stomach was tightening, and he feel Sokka getting close, he could taste it in the precum that was leaking from the tip, and-</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He nearly cried as he was pulled off, feeling his eyes water in frustration as Sokka pulls into a parking lot next to a less than amazing apartment building. His mouth is watering, and he instinctively tries to take Sokka’s weeping tip back into his mouth, feeling slightly cheated out of his reward, his tongue reaching out to get another taste before he’s pulled up into a rough kiss, Sokka not holding back as their lips cracked together, less a kiss and more of a clash of teeth and tongues, and after nearly a minute of that, Zuko is released, and he’s falling back to sit on his feet, looking and feeling completely wrecked as Sokka looks him over.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Sokka is nothing if not a sight right now. His skin from his cheeks to his chest are flushed a beautiful red, and his <i>eyes</i>. His eyes are nearly black, and he looks like he can barely keep them open, with all of his energy going into controlling his breathing as he looks Zuko over, both of their chests heaving, and Sokka’s cock twitches at the sight of Zuko, his mouth still hanging open, cheeks covering in drool and his lips cherry red, covered in what looks like he precum. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>After a few moments, he leans back into his chair, trying to control himself as he willed away his impending orgasm, unwilling to cum before Zuko. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>While Zuko sits there, he squirms, and his hand travels to palm himself over his jeans, letting out soft whimpers at the much needed contact, drawing Sokka’s eyes to him again. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“What do you think you’re doing baby?” The question is innocent, even if their actions aren’t. Zuko’s hand stops exactly where it is, knowing exactly that that is a command. “Are you touching yourself?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Y-yes.” His voice his hoarse, it’d been too long since he’d done that. “I want to feel good, and you aren’t <i>touching me/i&gt;.”</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka nodded, sitting up before he tucked himself back into his underwear, and zipping his fly carefully, still concerningly close. “Well, I don’t plan on touching you  until we’re in my apartment.” He said, grinning at Zuko as he opened the car door, taking the keys with him as he moved around to Zuko’s side, helping him out of the car and quickly kissing his cheeks, underneath his eyes. Zuko hadn’t even noticed when the tears started falling, but he took the moment to rub himself against Sokka’s thigh again, the pressure making him sigh in relief before Sokka pulled away. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“My place, <i>now</i>”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The walk to Sokka’s apartment passed in a bur, and there had to be nearly a dozen breaks where Zuko would pull Sokka into a kiss and try to touch every piece of him he could reach, but somehow they made it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Now, they only made it about two feet in the door before Sokka was pulling off his shirt, and Zuko followed suit before running his fingers across the man’s sculpted chest, his face lighting up with mischief before he ducked and took one of Sokka’s nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, before his teeth caught the sensitive nub, and Sokka was letting out an unrestrained groan out into the room and he was so caught off guard, it was taken advantage of. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka didn’t waste any time in picking Zuko u and placing him over his shoulder, rushing them towards a bedroom as Zuko’s hands found the soft globes of the mans ass, and Zuko didn’t think he’d ever wanted to smack someone’s ass more than he did right now- But he resisted, just this once, even if his hands somehow found themselves groping the man.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Passing through a doorway, Zuko’s eyes squinted when the lights turned on, and he was being laid onto a soft bed- Far softer than the one at his apartment, but he definitely liked the way he could just sink into it. And he definitely liked the view he had.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka was peeling off his pants, relief evident on his face as he was finally freed from the denim, and Zuko took the moment to truly appreciate the sight of Sokka in nothing but his boxers- Boxer briefs, a great choice-, and he will stand by his statement that the man <i>belonged</i> in modeling, and he didn’t realize that he had said that out loud but by the way Sokka’s cheeks suddenly stained themselves red-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Really?” He sounded <i>bashful</i>, as if he wasn’t one of the most attractive men Zuko had ever seen. “I’m not-”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yes, you are.” Zuko’s voice was stronger than he thought it would be. “You’re insanely attractive.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Maybe it was the alcohol, but he thought he saw Sokka’s cock twitch through his boxers, and he resisted the urge to smile. <i>Seems that praise was a two way street.</i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You look like you just walked out of a photoshoot-” Zuko figured saying that Sokka looked like he was one of the models from underwear ads that had helped him discover his sexuality wasn’t the best idea. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen <i>anyone</i> quite like you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka as definitely red, the color shockingly different from Zuko’s own blush, the one he felt across his whole body, and it was gorgeous against his tanned skin, contrasting so nicely with his own as the man sat at the button of the bad, his hands grabbing Zuko’s thighs and massaging them with his thumbs lightly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I-” Sokka closed his mouth after a moment, ducking his head before looking Zuko in the eye, the start of a wide smile blooming on his face. “I need to get you naked.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>At the tilt of Zuko’s head, he chuckled, looking over Zuko with a soft eye, a confusing fondness battling with the heavy lust for a moment. “Like now, baby boy.” His hands moved up to rest his palm on Zuko’s upper thigh, not touching him even as Zuko raised his hips, his own fingers moving to unbutton his jeans, fingers stumbling until all of a sudden Sokka’s fingers were wrapped in his belt loops, pulling them down with minimal effort, grinning as he tossed them onto the floor. When Sokka leaned down, and Zuko held his breath, feeling like his heart might stop because Sokka was going to <i>touch</i> him- Sokka changed courses, pressing a kiss to the skin right above the band of his underwear and Zuko <i>whines</i>, openly pouting at him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Tell me what you want.” Was all he had to say for himself, but suddenly Zuko’s voice wouldn’t cooperate, because all he could think about was how roguish Sokka looked peering up at him, his face right above dick, hands holding Zuko still. He could move if he wanted to, could move if he needed to, but he didn’t, because isn’t this all he’d wanted.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I want-” He swallowed thickly, pushing down the embarrassment. “Touch me. I want you to touch me.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Zuko’s own hands moved, hooking his thumbs in the band of his boxers, and pushed them down, pulling them off until they were bunched up against Sokka’s hands, but took it from there, sliding them down his legs and tossing them to the ground, before he-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Zuko knew he was going to be touched, and this wasn’t his first time. He wasn’t some blushing virgin who had never seen a dick before, he was a grown ass man, who had dated and slept with plenty of other grown men.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>None of this explained why Zuko nearly sobbed when Sokka’s lips wrapped around his cock. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It had been a while since he’d gotten a blowjob, sure Jet had always talked about how much he hated the taste, and yeah that had sucked, for lack of a better word. Sokka had wrapped his lips around him and seemed to <i>moan</i> immediately, closing his eyes and looking purely sinful and Zuko couldn’t hold back anything, let alone any kind of noise. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Sokka began to bob his head, moving slowly as he began to take more of him, Zuko’s fingers twitched, gripping the blanket he was on as he let out another sigh, and when Sokka pulled back, keeping his lips wrapped around his tip and sucked, he was letting out small whines, his hands moving to rest on the back of Sokka’s head as he sat up lightly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka’s hair was touching his fingers, bouncing as he began to bob again, with slightly more enthusiasm with every noise he drew out, and Zuko’s finer shook as he carefully undid the ponytail thing that Sokka had going on. His hair was soft as it fell, and he realized that it was longer than he’d thought it was, hitting the mans chin and framing his face in a way that made Zuko’s heart do somersaults when he looked up at him, his lips shining with spit as he felt the man’s tongue curling around his cock. Zuko tangled his hands in the dark hair, distantly feeling bad that he was ruining it, but when Sokka started moaning around hi, he had to tug on his hair, trying to silently warn him that he was getting uncomfortably close, the combination of their earlier dry humping, Sokka’s looks alone, and the wet warmth surrounding him coughing the knot in his stomach to get tighter, and he felt like he might burst-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He practically yelped as Sokka pulled off, licking his lips to break the string of saliva that connected them. The loss of the heart was drastic, the sudden chill running down his spine. The man between his legs leaned his head into Zuko’s hands, and by pure instinct he was gently petting the mans hair, soothing out the spot he’d bunched up as he tried to control his breathing. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Is that what you wanted?” Sokka looked entirely too smug, but he really did have a pretty face. His grin made his heart skip a beat, and he found himself returning a small, embarrassed smile as he nodded, pleased even if his cock was weeping. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Can I,” Zuko paused for just a second. “Have a kiss?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>That was entirely too romantic for a hookup, a ‘drunken’ hookup because while yes he was drunk, his decision making skills really weren’t impaired too much. Yet… Sokka’s eyes were filled with that odd fondness, and Zuko was being pushed onto his back, his head landing on a pillow as Sokka climbed on top of his, his hips straddling his ap and by <i>god</i> that was too much- Zuko couldn’t close his eyes at risk on missing out on the sight of the man who had captured his attention sitting on his lap, and then he was leaning forward, pressing their lips together and his eyes shut of their own accord. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His lips tasted salty, Sokka’s mouth tasted like he’d just given a blowjob, and Zuko knew his mouth tasted the same, but this didn’t deter them. As a matter of fact, that spurred Zuko on, knowing that he could taste himself on Sokka was hot as <i>hell</i> in his eyes. Feeling the mans arms land on each side of his head, Zuko decided he should take initiative. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He wanted Sokka to fuck <i> him</i>, but he ground his hips up, pressing himself against the clothes curve of Sokka’s ass, and Sokka’s mouth went slack into the kiss, instinctually pressing down to meet Zuko’s. Knowing he had the control was exhilarating, and his hands moved to hold Sokka’s hips, controlling their pace as he began to thrust up again, and again, and again. It was rhythmic, and it felt entirely too good, but when Sokka broke their kiss to nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck, Zuko felt accomplished.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka quickly switched from peppering his neck with kisses to <i>biting</i> and it made him stutter as he felt the sharp dig of teeth into his skin, and his pulse quicken as he bared his neck, silently demanding <i>more</i>. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka was happy to comply as he took back control, grinding himself against Zuko as he began to leave an abundance of marks on him, to which all Zuko could do as turn to putty under him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>How was one supposed to maintain composure in this situation? Zuko decided that it was impossible.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As Sokka slowly stopped nibbling on Zuko’s collarbones, he spoke up, quietly if not a bit nervous. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Fuck me?” They hadn’t talked bout who would top and who would bottom, but Zuko had known the moment he got his lips around the mans dick what he wanted. His quiet question drew a groan out of the mans lips as his hips rolled to a stop. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Baby,” The words were spoken against his skin, close enough that he felt his lips move as he spoke. “I’ll do anything you ask.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Sokka was getting off of him, Zuko wasn’t sure he’d ever had this much excitement when he was with Jet. He’d never twitched as he pulled off his boxers, which watching Sokka do was… An otherworldly experience. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He’d known Sokka had a nice dick, but watching it stand at attention, framed by Sokka’s thick thighs and toned stomach? It was perfect, and he felt his mouth water as Sokka turned to look through his drawer for lube and <i>hopefully</i> condoms. Sokka had inadvertently put his ass on display and Zuko’s dick definitely twitched. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He spread his legs easily, feeling slightly awkward as he waited- What was he even doing? He hadn’t had a one night stand in years, not since his senior year of <i>high school</i>, and all of  sudden he was spreading himself out on a strangers bed? It wasn’t like him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yet… He couldn’t bring himself to say that he didn’t want it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He had talked to Sokka for practically his entire night, and he’d felt more alive than he had in years. He felt seen, and like Sokka had recognized that Zuko was worth talking to- That Zuko had something in him that was worth something.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He’d spent so long feeling worthless, like there was nothing left of him, that he didn’t know what to do with it. What was one meant to do with the electricity that seemed to run through his veins as though he’d been struck by lightning- It was different than any rush he’d felt when he had left home, and it was different than the way his senses seemed to light up when Jet wrapped his fingers around his neck.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He felt alive. Sokka made him feel alive, so as soon as he’d had a chance, he’d connected their lips, and he wasn’t going to back out now.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka made a small accomplished noise as he pulled out a bottle of lube, a foil wrapper in his hand as he turned around, moving to sit on the bed quickly. He was gentle as he wrapped his hands around Zuko’s ankles, scooting himself forward so that he could place Zuko’s legs on his knees so that he was comfortably seated between the lean muscle of his thighs. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was gentle as Sokka leaned forward, pressing kisses to his thighs as he uncapped the bottle, and Zuko found himself melting into the amount of care that he was being subjected to. It was in the way the man warmed up the lube on his fingers, and in how he slowly circled Zuko’s hole as his free hand rubbed soothing patterns on Zuko’s hip. When his first finger slipped in, there was minimal resistance, and Zuko was looking away, unable to watch the adoring purse of the other’s lips as he watched his finger disappear, and he couldn’t handle the whispered praises, so quiet he wasn’t sure he wasn’t supposed to hear them-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was overwhelming.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When he heard Sokka whine, his eyes snapped right back to him, and he was drowning again, drawing in those beautiful blue eyes- Seriously, he’d seen blue eyes before but these were <i>insanely</i> blue, like a perfect sky on a summer day. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You okay babe?” He hadn’t been called babe in a long time. “Talk to me.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I-” His voice cracked as Sokka slowly added a second finger, and he felt the stretch <i>now</i>. “I’m okay, I just... It’s been a while?” He sounded like he was asking a question, and when Sokka began to stretch him in earnest, scissoring his fingers and Zuko’s breath hitched. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Tell me if it’s too much?” Sokka looked so <i>intense</i>, but it wasn’t in an intimidating way. It wasn’t scary, except it was because Zuko didn’t know what to do with that intensity but nod, his heart feeling like it was about to explode when he was given a blinding smile in return. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His cock was aching and Zuko didn’t even think twice before wrapping a hand around himself, squeezing the base in attempt to stave off his orgasm, and he whined as Sokka changed his angle, cock jumping as the man found his prostate. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka was far too smug about his discovery, angling his fingers to continuously hit it as he added a third finger, to which Zuko rocked his hips, his mind hazy as he tried to match the man’s pace. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He needed to be ready soon, as Sokka’s free hand trailed from his hip to join Zuko’s, wrapping around his weeping cock, stroking languidly, matching the pace of his other hand, and suddenly Zuko was talking- Barely talking more like babbling, mindless as callused fingers touched what felt like every part of him, both too much and not enough. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“PLease-” Begging wasn’t his style- “Baby, I need more, <i>please, please give it to me</i> I need <i>more</i>-” He felt like he might cum just from this, but that wasn’t what he wanted-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Please fuck me!” Sokka’s movements froze, and Zuko’s face burned. He had spent the night rather quiet, stifling his moans, trying desperately to hold himself back but that had apparently gone out the window- But it worked. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It worked because Sokka was removing his fingers, and he was grabbing the condom, bringing it to his mouth and tearing it open with his teeth- Which was probably hotter then he had any right to be.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As Sokka slid on the condom, and Zuko leaned back, resting his head on the pillow as the other man got just a little bit more lube, in an attempt to just make everything a little bit easier but <i>dammit</i> Sokka was moving too slow. In an attempt to entice the man further, Zuko pulled his legs up, holding his knees to his chest and he pouted. He saw Sokka’s hand tighten around his cock, and suddenly he was on him- He could feel the head of Sokka’s dick pressing into him, and maybe Sokka was bigger than he’d thought, or maybe it had really been a while, but the stretch was intense. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Intense enough that Zuko’s eyes were watering, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sokka- From his tense muscles, from his jaw, set with determination, and definitely from watching the man enter him, the angle giving him a <i>perfect</i> view. It hurt, just a little bit, but it was good- It felt amazing as Sokka pushed past the tight ring, and suddenly he was sinking in much faster than before, causing a noise to escape Zuko’s throat as he allowed his head to fall back.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>All of the restless energy he’d been dealing with? It was simmering down, calming from the rolling boil under his skin. Sokka was leaning over him, ducking quickly to press their lips together, and Zuko gave in easily, opening up to him and letting Sokka know that he as <i>okay</i>- The stretch wasn’t painful after the first few seconds, and now he just felt full, in the absolute best way.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He squirmed after a minute, Sokka seemingly content to just pamper him with kisses as he adjusted, but it felt like an eternity to him. He needed friction. Letting his legs go, he wrapped them around Sokka’s waist, moving his hips in an attempt to get him to just <i>move</i> already. Sokka began to move, willing to take a hint, but it was slow and shallow thrusts, and he wasn’t moving quite fast enough for Zuko’s taste, but he really was bigger than he seemed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“<i>Harder</i>.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was as good as a whisper, but Sokka got the message, and he adjusted himself quickly, holding himself up by his arms, caging in the others head as he began to move in earnest, and Zuko suddenly thought that maybe he <i>could</i> cum without touching his dick, because <i>holy shit</i>. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka had gone about three full thrusts in- pulling out nearly all the way, making Zuko feel uncomfortably empty in his absence, and slamming back in, with little mercy, skin slapping against skin- and he’d already found Zuko’s prostate, which nearly made him scream as it was hit, over and <i>over</i> again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“God, you’re so perfect,” Sokka’s voice was breathy, missing the bass it had carried nearly all night. “You’re so <i>fucking</i> tight, you know that? I could spend forever doing this, listening to you, <i>fucking</i> you-” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He groaned into his ear, and Zuko began to shift his hips just slightly, meeting Sokka’s steady thrusts with shaky movements. Every word that left Sokka’s mouth went straight to his leaking prick, and his arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling their lips together and before Zuko knew it-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was cumming. His cum was shotting onto their chests, and his mind blanked for the moment, his ears overcome with a rush of noise, and distantly he knew he must have done <i>something</i> because Sokka was hesitating inside of him, before picking up with a renewed vigor, hard enough that Zuko couldn’t do much more after a moment besides writhe under him, his body quickly becoming overstimulated as he tried to come down from his high.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>But it didn’t seem like Sokka was done.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Or anywhere near done, as a matter of fact, if the grin he was flashed as Sokka pulled his head back was any indication, yet he was kind enough to leave Zuko’s prostate alone- Didn’t make much of a difference, but it had been bordering on painful a moment ago.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His thrusts were getting faster, but less controlled, and Zuko took this as a time to bury his face in the man’s neck, nibbling and sucking any expanse of skin he can get his mouth on. He loves the idea of leaving his mark on such a kind man- A kind man, who was also pretty much perfect in nearly every way. When he found a soft spot under the man’s jaw, and Sokka let out a quiet moan when he paid attention to it- Who was he not to bite down, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to distract himself from already raging erection, and the fact that would probably cum again any second. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka’s hips began to stutter, and Zuko is finding himself whining against the skin of Sokka’s throat as the man pressing himself <i>impossibly</i> deep, hitting Zuko’s prostate, making a thread snap inside of Zuko.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Something broke in him, and he was crying out, and by <i>god</i> it felt like he was going to explode. Sokka was pounding into him, and it hurt so good that he couldn’t stop himself from clenching down on the man- Sokka stilled inside of him, and there were teeth in his neck and Zuko couldn’t think anymore. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>By the time he was finally able to think clearly, Sokka had pulled out, leaving him feeling uncomfortable empty. Sokka wasn’t in his life of sight, and he couldn’t help himself as he let out a whine, turning his head and sitting up to look for him. His neck hurt, dully, not enough for him to complain, and his ass was sore, and undoubtedly there were fingerprints dug into his hips. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was all the evidence of what had just happened.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>But no sign of the other man, except the marks on his body and the heat on the bed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>After a few disheartening moments, the bedroom door opened, and to Zuko’s relief, it was Sokka. He had pulled his underwear back on, and there was what seemed to be a wet washcloth in his hands. He was smiling, even as he looked tired, but he was smiling, his face brightening as he saw Zuko.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It set his mind at ease for the moment. He didn’t know why he knew he’d regret this but… Right now, just for tonight, he was enough for Sokka, and he was the reason the adonis of a man was smiling like that. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seeing him made Zuko relax, sinking back into the bed, closing his eyes as Sokka came forward, and ever so gently wiped the cum off of his chest. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Now, Zuko would never say that his heart skipped a beat at the action, but it did. It did, because <i>no one</i> he’d ever been with had done that, had shown that much concern for him. He’d been with more men than he wanted to think about, but he wasn’t ever treated so softly- No hands reaching to hold onto his as he cleaned him, nothing like the sweet looks Sokka had given him, that he had sat- It was too much to think about as he heard Sokka drop the rag on the floor.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You sleepy baby?” He was blushing. Again. But he nodded, opening his eyes a bit too look at Sokka. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was going to regret this, but he made small grabby hands at him, pouting. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hold me?” Before he could even fully process his humiliation, he found himself wrapped up in strong arms, instinctively curling into the warmth as Sokka settled himself onto the bed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka was perfect, he was big, warm, strong, <i>he felt safe</i>- Zuko was practically asleep already, but in the moments before he drifted off, the alcohol and exertion taking over, he felt soft lips press against his forehead.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Zuko didn’t even try to hide his smile.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crush Culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka woke up alone, and it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt because he was late to work and he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself.</p>
<p>Maybe he could be a few minutes late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters are named after songs from my Zukka Playlist! Half of this was typed with one arm, bc I'm dumb, so a big thanks to Dyoxyys for helping me out! Comment, and leave kudos! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sokka woke up, it was to an empty bed.</p>
<p>He could feel it, his arms feeling oddly empty after he had fallen asleep with a <i>beautiful</i> man in his arms, and his blankets were pulled away, laying low on his body. Proof that Zuko had gotten out of his arms, and left.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have made him as sad as it did. He really didn’t have a right to the crushed feeling he had. He shouldn’t have expected more from this, from just one night with a perfect stranger- Who was barely a stranger now. </p>
<p>It had taken way too long for him to agree to Suki and Ty Lee’s meddling, but last night he’d thought that he may not have made a mistake. He’d been alone for so long, and Zuko was so jumpy when he’d first walked over, Sokka had done everything in his power not to be overbearing, not to be intimidating, but as soon as Zuko’s eyes fell on him?</p>
<p>Sokka was <i>weak</i> to those golden eyes, the way they roamed over his body, and then when he’d spoke- He had a raspy voice, low and dark, nothing like the high, melodic tunes of Yue, who’d enraptured him in the same way as Zuko.</p>
<p>The moment his eyes set on the man, who seemed so closed off, set firmly in his chair, immovable as a mountain, he’d known how his night would go. He hoped that things would be better this time, that Zuko would stick around for a while, because Sokka hadn’t wanted to grab a pen and start writing like this in years- Inspiration was hard to come by, and Zuko drew it out of him like it was nothing. </p>
<p>It was in the way he tried to hold back his smiles. The way he’d instinctively leaned into his friends, and the way his eyes both lit up and darkened as he appraised Sokka- It made his skin light up, and suddenly he was <i>talking</i>. He wanted to talk to Zuko, he didn’t feel the need to go and make sure Aang was paying attention to how close the drumset was to the stairs, and he didn’t feel like he needed to tune his bass <i>again</i>.</p>
<p>He’d wanted to sit there with Zuko, and he did. </p>
<p>If Sokka was honest, it was probably the most fun he’d had talking to anyone in a long time. Longer than he wanted to admit, even to himself. </p>
<p>And the sex? As much of a great time he’d had talking to Zuko- <i>Holy shit.</i> He was amazing, and just <i>perfect</i>.</p>
<p>Zuko fit perfectly in his arms, made the hottest noises he’d ever heard, and he was just beautiful. Handsome, gorgeous, hot, beautiful- They all worked, but there wasn’t a word for the way that he looked writhing under Sokka on the bed.</p>
<p>It was the best thing that had happened to Sokka in years, and it had slipped through his fingers overnight.</p>
<p>That didn’t hurt. </p>
<p>Really. It didn’t.</p>
<p>He just waited an extra half an hour in bed hiding under the blankets and holding himself because he was cold. </p>
<p>His eyes only watered because he had allergies. He was <i>fine</i>.</p>
<p>So what if he didn’t get to make them both breakfast? What did it matter if he’d wanted to ask him out on a real date? Obviously it hadn’t been what Zuko wanted, even if he’d seemed so happy last night-</p>
<p>Okay, fine. Maybe Sokka got a little teary, but it was fair! This… wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, but that didn’t seem to make it any easier.</p>
<p>It was getting easier and easier by the day to just resign himself to the fact that he’d be single for the rest of his life because he’d fucked it all up- Nope.</p>
<p>So fine, it took him a little bit longer than usual to get out of bed, but he was allowed to be a little mopey, even if it meant he’d be skipping breakfast so he’d make it to his latest job on time. It was alright though because this job could be worse. Morning shift, which… Gross, but made sense for a small place like this, a tea shop near the university. </p>
<p>He’d taken the job to work the midday shifts mostly. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit nervous, but the old man he’d talked to about the job had seemed kind enough. He’d taken an interest in what else he did, and had wished him luck with his band- what was this guy’s name though? </p>
<p>He couldn’t remember, but at this point? He didn’t have the time to worry about it, he just had to get there. </p>
<p>So, as he dragged himself out of bed to the blaring sound of his ‘Oh Shit I’m Late’ alarm, he regretted missing out on breakfast as his stomach flipped, his drinks the night before combined with a lack of food didn’t make for the best combination. </p>
<p>Well, he’d consider this a lesson, because he couldn’t skip on a shower, but he might be able to stop by McDonald’s.</p>
<p>He tried to shake off his nerves as he rushed into the shower, grabbing one of his more <i>professional</i> shirts, a short-sleeved button-down with little cacti all over it. It was pink, and one that Toph had informed him he was a dweeb for owning, but she was <i>blind</i> and didn’t get an opinion on Sokka’s wardrobe. </p>
<p>… Katara had said it looked good on him.</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>He wasn’t too nervous, he guessed. He worked in a Starbucks after he’d dropped out in high school and he didn’t think this would be too different. He was a little nervous about customers though, and even his coworkers… He wasn’t always the best working in close quarters with people he didn’t know, and he guessed all he could do was hope that they were nice. </p>
<p>He just… Hadn’t worked with people in a while. He mainly worked with shipping companies, and the factories nearby their old town, which felt like it was worlds away if he really thought about it. </p>
<p>It would have been easier to stay back home. He’d have kept his job, kept his normal life, kept his fucking dealer because he didn’t even have fucking weed in this place- He’d have his normal life, and he could just send Kat money and she’d be in school and happy. But when she’d gotten her acceptance letter and looked at him, terrified and prepared to just let the opportunity go so they’d be together?</p>
<p>He wasn’t a dick, and he would do <i>anything</i> for Katara, so in two months, the whole gang was packed up, moving into a big city, all of them terrified of this new start. For Aang, Toph, and Katara? It was college, it was a chance to build a new life. For Sokka it was… far less exciting.</p>
<p>He’d gotten an apartment while they lived in the dorms, and he’d been lucky to find a job before his savings ran out, because he could only live off ramen for so long until he withered away. So this was a blessing. </p>
<p>That’s what he told himself as he got in the shower, the water cold enough that it made him curl in on himself, unable to stop the curse that escaped his lips. </p>
<p>He just wished he had hot water. </p>
<p>After a very brief shower, he was pulling on his jeans, hopping around as he yanked on them, searching for his shoes and hoping that he had left his hairbrush by the door because he had no clue otherwise- FInally, he zipped his pants and turned to the mirror, fluffing his hair with a towel to try and get rid of the water, and with a hair tie around his wrist he buttoned up the shirt with minimal struggle. </p>
<p>He’d gotten his shoes on and found his brush fairly quickly, but just one glance at the clock informed him that he was cutting it close on time. He was supposed to be there a little bit after they opened, to give the owners nephew a little bit of time to get things settled. He’d have to leave in a few minutes, but he had half a second to put his hair up. </p>
<p>When he lifted his hair, Sokka wished he’d never touched it. Sokka wished he’d never even looked in the mirror today. He wanted to go back five minutes and leave his hair down, as bad as it looks, and never look at his neck, because now he couldn’t pretend that last night hadn’t happened, that he hadn’t woken up alone and that he’d been rejected before he’d even opened up his dumb mouth. </p>
<p>Because of course, he had more than a small mark on his neck. No, that wasn’t enough. This was huge, and as much as he tried to cover it with his collar, it wasn’t happening, and he wanted the universe to open up and swallow him whole in that moment more than anything.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t care usually! He would shrug off any questions Katara threw at him, and he’d laugh at any jokes that someone would make. But he’d <i>liked</i> Zuko, and he wanted to forget this even happened, to at least try and heal his bruised ego but of course that couldn’t happen. </p>
<p>The amazing-sexy-charming man had certainly made an impression on him, whether he liked it or not. </p>
<p>So… He guessed his hair would be staying down for the day. No need to make his new coworkers think he was some kind of sex-crazed nutcase. It was necessary, even if he felt his anxiety rise with every minute he spent with it touching his neck. </p>
<p>
  <i>It would be fine.</i>
</p>
<p>He just didn’t think he looked  with his hair down. He’d been told it didn’t suit him when he was younger, and while sure, he’d grown and changed, some things just stuck. He <i>could</i> wear his hair down when Katara insisted he needed to look more formal than his usual ponytail, but it just wasn’t comfortable. </p>
<p>It would be okay because he was going to be late if he didn’t brush his hair and <i>run</i>. </p>
<p>~<br/>~<br/>~</p>
<p>He wasn’t late, but by god, he was out of breath. </p>
<p>There had been no parking anywhere close by, so he’d had to park nearly a block away, next to a local park, and run all the way to the shop. It was odd, in a way. This was supposedly one of the most popular places in town, if Toph had gotten her sources correctly, but the building itself was so…</p>
<p>Unassuming. </p>
<p>It was a small place, that blended right into the shops next door, and if he hadn’t been watching for a sign that featured a sleeping dragon, he’d rush right by it on any normal day. </p>
<p>The Jasmine Dragon, that was the name. It was a local business, owned by a kind old man who Sokka couldn’t remember the name of for the life of him, and apparently his nephew worked there. Sokka really hoped that some high schooler wasn’t about to be in charge of him for the next week, because his pride wouldn’t be able to handle it. </p>
<p>Or even worse, some overgrown brat who relied on his uncle’s kindness for a job. He’d known plenty of those in his life, kids who refused to grow up and act like adults. He <i>hated</i> them. They were always the people who acted like they were better than him because they had everything the ever wanted just handed to them. Because most of them had gotten out of high school and lived the easy life when Sokka hadn’t been so lucky. Sokka had dropped out and gotten a job, while- </p>
<p>He’d rather a teenager, if he came to think about it. </p>
<p>He knew he shouldn’t waste any more time sitting out in front of the store, but he couldn’t help it. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but… He was scared. He’d spent a long time working so that he’d get a <i>better</i> job back home, but here? He was starting over. He was someone that no one knew, and there wasn’t going to be any slack given.</p>
<p> No one knew or cared about him, which was relieving and depressing all at once. On one hand, no one knew he was the kid whose girlfriend died when he was sixteen. No one knew he’d dropped out to take care of his sister once their dad had been deployed, they just knew he was a dropout. </p>
<p>A dropout who was working on a GED, sure, but a dropout nonetheless. Even if he was smart, it didn’t matter. </p>
<p>There was no sympathy, but there wasn’t any baggage either. </p>
<p>This was a fresh start, and that’s what he said to himself when he pushed the door open, walking in with confidence he didn’t have until he stopped dead. </p>
<p>It was him. </p>
<p>Why was he here.</p>
<p>Why was Zuko stood behind a counter, fiddling with a kettle, not even glancing up as he spoke, in the voice that had single-handedly stolen Sokka’s heart and crushed it?</p>
<p> “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, how can I help you today?”</p>
<p>Sokka felt like he couldn’t breathe for a moment, and in his silence, Zuko looked up, a mild look of annoyance taking hold of his features before he froze, one eye widening as he dropped the metal ball he’d been holding.</p>
<p>And they just stared at each other. </p>
<p>Zuko was floundering and in the back of Sokka’s mind, the only part that wasn’t occupied by his thought process of ‘<i>What the fuck-</i>’, supplied that he was blushing as he opened his mouth once, then twice-</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” was what came out when Zuko seemed to get his bearings. He was clearly doing better than Sokka, because as Zuko yelled at him, he was stuck gaping at him. </p>
<p>Sometimes Sokka wondered if he’d done something horrible in a past life. Now? He was sure of it because that’s the only thing that made sense of this. </p>
<p>“Well?” Zuko pursed his lips, pressing them into a fine line, standing up straight. “Did you follow me back here because I swear to God-”</p>
<p>“Work.” Was all he had to say, shrinking down at the growing anger that had been on the man's face. “I-I’m supposed to start today, the owner told me to be here, I swear.”</p>
<p>He needed this job. He needed to pay rent, he needed to be able to afford food, he needed gas money- He needed to stop looking at Zuko because Sokka felt like his heart was in his stomach. </p>
<p>“Oh.” The anger deflated, leaving nothing more than… Confusion? Embarrassment, frustration? Sokka didn’t know, but the sight allowed him to tear his gaze away. He found himself staring intently at the floorboards, his throat feeling tight and uncomfortably tight. </p>
<p>“Well…” Sokka’s eyes moved to stare at the engravings on the tables- They were even on the counters, all uniform, an equal distance apart, a beautiful flower that seemed to shine if he looked at them hard enough. “I guess… You need an apron, I guess.”</p>
<p>And thus started the most awkward five hours of Sokka’s life. </p>
<p>This easily trumped the time he’d walked in on his dad and Uncle Bato when he was thirteen. </p>
<p>This might even beat when Katara had walked in on him and Yue when they first started trying <i>things</i> and had immediately run off to tell their dad, which led to an incredibly awkward conversation as his girlfriend got dressed, with about a dozen reassurances that ‘yes, he did have condoms’, and ‘yes, they weren’t rushing into anything’ and he’d prompt begged his father to <i>shut up</i> when he awkwardly offered advice-</p>
<p>Actually, no. No, it didn’t beat that, but it came pretty fucking close. </p>
<p>Sokka had started the day feeling like shit, but he’d originally hoped that work would <i>distract</i> him from the fact that he’d been ditched by the guy he’d really liked, but as it seems… The world hates him.</p>
<p>So instead, he got to watch Zuko fumble on his words all day, as he showed Sokka how to clock in- very standard, just like every other job he’d had- and then he began to pick up some pieces of the tea set he’d dropped, grabbing a broom and sweeping up the bits of loose leaf that had escaped the tea ball- Sokka was going to have to figure out how to properly brew tea, that much was clear.</p>
<p>It was <i>silent</i> the entire time. </p>
<p>Sokka didn’t know if he could take it, as he scanned the walls reaching out for an apron hanging off a hook. There were four others, and they all looked oddly personalized, which made him wonder just how many people worked here. The one he’d grabbed was blank, no pins, no writing- A stark difference from the one that seemed to be covered in doodles of different flowers, and another that was <i>covered</i> in pins. Like, seriously, he’d seen less in in the stupid bin in Hot Topic, this was <i>nuts</i>. The last one seemed pretty normal, if you didn’t account for the various patches that were attached to it.</p>
<p>As he tied the back of his own in a knot, he took a second to turn and get a look at Zuko again.</p>
<p>He was still gorgeous, obviously. Even in the morning light of the store, he captured Sokka’s attention and didn’t seem keen on letting him go anytime soon. And… for some reason, Sokka was fine with that. Zuko looked calm, even if he kept his shoulders set back, standing straight as he moved to the sink behind them, showing him the other half of his face.</p>
<p>Still beautiful, but haunting. His sharp features were overtaken by a large scar over his right eye, a dark red burn that faded out to a twisted pink as it made its way down his cheek. He’d noticed it last night, of course, he wasn’t blind. It wasn’t the first thing he’d noticed, but it was up there. It came right after noticing how tense he was, the calculating look in his eye as he sized him up, and course, his <i>eyes</i>.</p>
<p>He really had beautiful eyes, he’d never seen anything quite like them before. A gold so bright he could mistake it for yellow, but he’d spent enough time staring at them to be sure- Gold with flecks of deep brown that seemed to move like rays of sunlight behind leaves in a forest.</p>
<p>God, he was being gay.</p>
<p>And he as staring, and Zuko was glaring at him and-</p>
<p>“Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” </p>
<p>Uh</p>
<p>“No.” Sokka saw Zuko’s fists clench, and he hurried to continue. “Could you just repeat the beginning of that? Had a rough night.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes narrowed, and Sokka realized what a poor excuse that was. <i>Fuck<i>.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I see.” The words were like ice, and he tried to hide his wince. “I didn’t have the best night <i>either</i>.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka instantly felt himself deflate. Well, that’s one reason that Zuko had been gone before he woke up- It hurt to hear, he wouldn’t lie. He’d <i>thought</i> the other man as having a good time, but it seemed he was wrong. As usual, Sokka didn’t know what he was talking about, what he was doing- Anything. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Whatever.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“As I was <i>saying</i>, there are four other people that work here.” The words sounded dry and rehearsed, as though he’d spent hours rehearsing what he was going to say. “There’s my uncle, you’ve met him already. He’s the owner, he’s super nice, as long as you do your job.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka couldn’t imagine the sweet man he’d talked to being anything less than perfectly polite, but he kept that thought to himself, as he reeled from the discovery that <i>Zuko</i> was the nephew the old man had talked about so fondly. Said nephew continued speaking as he moved to fill a kettle, setting it down to heat. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then there’s Haru,” Zuko’s hair was down, and it was beautifully distracting. It flowed down just past his shoulders, and it caught the sunlight perfectly, but Sokka couldn’t pay any attention to that. He couldn’t let himself get any further attached to a man who didn’t like him, even if he’d- </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s a college student, works here part-time, and he’s a really good guy, a lot of fun to talk to. He’s coming in at about one today, and so is Jin.” Zuko brushed his hair back, and his shirt shifted and Sokka felt his face flush. There was a bite mark on his collar, and Sokka was suddenly <i>humiliated</i>, but he also felt an odd sort of satisfaction, his hand immediately moving to brush his hair back, not noticing Zuko’s sharp gaze, or how it softened just the tiniest bit. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jin just started college this year, and she’s been working here since she was 15, so she’s the best person to ask for help, if you don’t feel <i>comfortable</i> asking me.” He was smirking at him, and the same stupid feelings Sokka had felt the night before were back and it made his stomach hurt in the best possible way, and his heart hurt in one of the worst. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And last but not least, we have Teo.” It was a fond smile now, as he leaned back against the counter, giving a quick glance to the door behind him, making sure there were no customers who’d snuck in without them noticing. “He’s in high school, and he’s the coolest kid you will ever meet.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There was no further elaboration, and it made Sokka smile at the fondness in Zuko’s voice, more than a little bit curious about these people that he seemed to hold in such high regard. He hoped that they could at least be friends because from what he knew about Zuko, he was a really chill guy.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, I think it’s time to get to work, don’t you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>At that moment, Zuko turned to him with a devilish smirk, and by god, Sokka had never been so scared and horny at the same time. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He was fucked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BITE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko woke up comfortable, which really should have been his first warning sign.</p>
<p>He knew he had to leave, even if he didn't want to. Sokka didn't deserve to get hurt by him any more than he already would be, so it was easier to just leave, and go to work stewing in his own regrets. </p>
<p>If only.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DYOXYYS IS A LIFESAVER NO CAP<br/>This would be unreadable without him, so &lt;3<br/>Leave comments and kudo's if you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke up that morning more comfortable than he’d been in a long time.</p>
<p>It was pathetic, honestly, but he’d woken up with his head buried in a strong chest, and he’d kept his eyes closed for an embarrassingly long time as he tried to commit the details to memory. He’d nearly convinced himself it was a dream when the arms suddenly tightened around his middle, and Zuko held his breath as he opened his eyes, moving slow enough that it wouldn’t be noticeable if the other man was already awake.</p>
<p>He wasn’t, Zuko had worried for nothing. Sokka was fast asleep, his eyes shut and his head relaxed against his pillow, arms holding Zuko close even as the blankets fell off of him, which- Damn. Still hot. He looked so comfortable, and it was adorable, even if he was snoring. He wasn’t even snoring that loud, just a slight bit that he could only hear because the room was completely silent, but it was…</p>
<p>It was beautiful, and somehow, Zuko felt like he was intruding. He wasn’t meant to be here, in Sokka’s arms, and he definitely wasn’t supposed to have done <i>anything</i> he’d done the night before. He’d sworn off dating, hookups, all of it, yet here he was. In a near stranger’s arms, letting himself be held by a man who he had no right to get involved with when he was in such a bad way. </p>
<p>He’d either get hurt, or hurt him, and neither of them deserved that. They didn’t deserve that, but Zuko found himself burrowing into the man’s chest. It was warm, and solid underneath him, and he could hear the man’s heartbeat. It was steady under him, a never-ending bass that Zuko had unintentionally synced his breath with. He needed to get up, but he felt so safe he didn’t want to.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew he had to be at work some point soon. He really didn’t think Uncle would be too upset if he was late, so against his better judgment, he closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around Sokka to hold him in return.</p>
<p>He just liked to cuddle.</p>
<p>It had been a while, and Sokka was warm against him, despite the loss of blankets. It was comforting in ways that it shouldn’t have been, but Zuko didn’t want to deny himself this small pleasure. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, the world wouldn’t end if he shut his eyes for just a few moments...</p>
<p>~<br/>~<br/>~</p>
<p>When Zuko woke up a second time, he knew he <i>really</i> needed to leave now. The sun was shining through the window, directly into his eyes, letting him know that his time was up, and he had to go to work. He still didn’t want to leave, but one of Sokka’s arms had lifted, making it easier for him to roll away without waking the man. Zuko… Felt really bad leaving him without saying something, but he knew he couldn’t just wake the man up.</p>
<p>What would he even say? ‘Hi, we had really great sex last night, and I can still feel your hands on my hips, but we’re never going to see each other again, bye’? No, it was better if he just found his clothes and left, regardless of what his conscience may think. </p>
<p>Finding his clothes turned into more of a problem than he thought it would be. His underwear was right at the foot of the bed, and so were his jeans. He didn’t remember where he took off his shoes- Or his shirt. </p>
<p>He resorted to crawling around the floor after a minute or two, finally finding his shirt just under the bed, looking like it may have been kicked by accident. His shoes weren’t here, but he hoped that they would be out by the front door because if not he had no clue where they’d be. His phone was still in his jeans pocket, though, and checking it quickly he swore, realizing he was only at two percent.</p>
<p>He hadn’t brought a charger, so he hoped his shoes were out there- It looked like he’d be walking home. </p>
<p>This was shaping up to be a lovely morning. </p>
<p>As he pulled his shirt on Zuko heard a small groan from the bed in front of him and he froze. He knew he should have woken the man up because now he was going to get <i>caught</i>- </p>
<p>Glancing at the man, he noticed that Sokka was now lying on his back, eyes shut and mouth open- He was snoring louder now, one of his arms resting on his chest as he spread out. Zuko felt a burst of fondness in his chest, his lips curling into a grin before he shook himself. </p>
<p>He couldn’t let himself get attached, not right now. He wished he could have met Sokka a few months from now, but no, he’d met the man when he was trying to avoid every man in existence. It wasn’t fair, really. Zuko liked Sokka. He was sweet, he talked to him like he really wanted to know him- His appearance definitely had a part in it, he wouldn’t lie. </p>
<p>Sokka was… Beyond words, really. He was beautiful, had a face that managed to look good even if he was laying in bed snoring, and he was just a big guy. He had a chest like a tree trunk, and thighs to match. His eyes were striking, Zuko remembered them clear as day from the night before. He had eyes that were bluer than anything he’d ever seen, and he had been pretty sure that Sokka could stare into his soul, and throughout the night, Zuko had been taken apart by those eyes. </p>
<p>He’d been laid out bare for the man, and Sokka’s eyes had seen it all. It hurt, it was amazing, and Zuko didn’t know how he felt about it. He knew he couldn’t keep this up though, he wouldn’t let himself get dragged into another relationship, even if he did like the guy. </p>
<p>Zuko knew he couldn’t trust his instincts. </p>
<p>He had terrible instincts when it came to men, it was obvious. He’d been told so about a million times by everyone he knew, from Uncle to Teo, and they were all right. He’d been so sure that Jet was different, even when everyone told him to be careful.</p>
<p>To be fair, Jet had seemed different in the beginning. He was sweet, and he made sure that he listened to what Zuko had to say. He talked to him about his past, and he’d seemed to really understand him. They’d talk about how much they missed their families together, reminiscing about their childhoods that had seemed so similar.</p>
<p>Jet used to have a little sister who he would walk home from school every day. She’d been four years younger than himself, and he’d loved her more than anything. She’d been sweet and playful, even on the hard days in the neighborhood he’d grown up in. She was always smiling, and Jet always said that he would never forget it. </p>
<p>He’d had good parents, and in the back of his mind, Zuko always thought he’d been lucky for that. Jet’s mother had been a nurse, and she loved her kids more than anything. She would protect him from anything she could, and Jet missed how safe it had been. Jet’s father was a good man, honest and hard-working, a construction worker who was determined to be home every night to feed his kids when his wife left. Jet admired his father more than anything, and Zuko never voiced how jealous he felt.</p>
<p> Zuko had told him about his father, about nearly everything he’d done to him. He hadn’t spared him any details, because for the first time he’d finally been able to just lay it out on the table. He never talked about the cruelty his father had been capable of, because no one wanted to hear the memoir of an abused child, but he didn’t care this time. He’d needed to talk, and Jet was there to listen. He’d gone over how Ozai would pull him around by the hair, the poor way he’d talk to his mother- How often he was willing to put Zuko down in favor of Azula. He’d gone as far as to talk about the most obvious sign of abuse, and Jet had held him through his tears. </p>
<p>Zuko talked about his mom, which even he could hardly believe he was doing. He was willingly talking about his mother’s disappearance for the first time in years. He never opened up about his mother to anyone before, except his uncle. He’d never talked about it to his therapist or any detectives. Zuko still had to keep himself safe, even if every day of silence reminded him of the day he’d hear those screams-</p>
<p>AS Zuko opened up about his sister, Jet had been willing to talk about his years on the streets, unable to stay in foster homes where he’d be resented; he was blamed for his family’s deaths, even if he’d only been ten at the time. He’d experienced some of the worst things the world had to offer, and Zuko’s heart bled for him. </p>
<p>But Zuko couldn’t risk his bleeding heart again. He couldn’t let himself get drawn in, only for tender touches to turn into harsh grips, loving pet names to vicious insults- He just couldn’t. He’d rather die before he did it again, and he couldn’t trust the false sense of safety he had while he was in Sokka’s arms. It was for the best. </p>
<p>The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the one night of perfection, so he let Sokka sleep as he snuck out the bedroom door, closing it softly behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his shoes in a pile by the front door like they’d been kicked off. He felt terrible not staying, or at least not waking the tired man up. He wished he were less of a coward because this was borderline rude. He’d spent the night with the man, had a spectacular night when his plans had been to be miserable the entire time, and he was just leaving. No thanks, no awkward small talk, no number exchange for future meetups- Nope. Because Zuko would be able to control himself if Sokka walked out here right now. </p>
<p>Tying his shoes, he looked around the apartment for a moment. It was small, that was for sure. Zuko couldn’t throw stones though, seeing as he was living in an apartment above The Jasmine Dragon, facing away from the foot traffic. This place wasn’t as lived in as Zuko’s though, it was obvious that Sokka had only moved in recently. There were boxes stacked in the corner, labeled in a messy scrawl that he imagined belonged to Sokka. There was a coffee table, a TV, and a couch set up, as well as a very small table against the wall. Everything was covered in books, however. Notebooks, books on music theory- He could see that there were a few that had staff paper on them all lying open across his tables.</p>
<p>Is Zuko were a lesser man, he would take the time to go and look at them, see just what was going on inside of Sokka’s mind. If there was something that Zuko knew it was that the easiest way to figure out a musician is to listen. Listen to the lyrics, listen to the melody, and there won’t be any doubt on just what they were thinking. </p>
<p>He didn’t, though, because he also knew that Sokka deserved his privacy, as curious as Zuko was. He ignored the books, but his eyes couldn’t help but land on a post-it note that was on the wall right next to the door. There were post-its everywhere, which was pretty interesting to look at. The whole room felt like it was connected via these thoughts, and it took his breath away from the moment. </p>
<p>“I know, I know they’ve all been talking about me” He rose slowly, reading it quietly to himself. “I can hear them whisper and it makes me think there must be something wrong with me…”</p>
<p>Zuko felt like he was intruding, and he had to avert his eyes, staring at the doorknob instead. He wished he could get to know Sokka, he desperately wanted to, but he just couldn’t, no matter how much he drew him in. Whether or not Zuko wanted to learn just what was going through Sokka’s head, he needed to leave and not look back.</p>
<p>Zuko left, but he did look back. Many times, in fact, because he couldn’t get enough of the home that reflected its owner so perfectly. </p>
<p>~<br/>~<br/>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko was already tired, and he had only gotten home ten minutes ago. He’d bee lucky by waking up when he did because he had just enough time to shower and get rid of the smell of Sokka’s cologne (as much as he did like the smell), and he’d been able to get his hair dry before he had to go and open up the shop. </p>
<p>Zuko was never known for spending too long looking in the mirror, but as he changed into his work clothes, a black t-shirt and jeans, he really couldn’t help himself. Zuko was fair, and his skin had always been easy to bruise, he knew that, but it was insane how much of his skin had been marked in some way by Sokka. The man’s heavy fingerprints still weighed into Zuko’s hips, small, delicate bruises serving as a free reminder of the night before. </p>
<p>The worst part of him was his neck. He knew from seeing Sokka this morning that he had it just as bad, but it was still a shock. There were little purple marks all over his skin, followed by one large bruise right next to his shoulder, that perfectly showed off that it was a bite mark. It was pretty in its own way, and if Zuko hadn’t given up photography years ago he would probably be rushing or a camera to get a picture of it. </p>
<p>He’d have to keep his hair down at work today, it seemed. </p>
<p>Living upstairs from his job was a definite perk, he couldn’t help but be reminded as he looked for his work shoes, the ones with memory foam because as good as Vans looked they felt like shit. He could waste time in the mornings and still be early, with no worrying about traffic or delays on the train. It was amazing. </p>
<p>He got to work early, as usual. He knew enough to be sure that being early would never be a bad thing because he knew it was easier to open up with fresh brews already made for his early morning regulars. </p>
<p>Most people hated working the morning shift, and Zuko didn’t blame them in the least. For most people, waking up at the crack of dawn was torture. Zuko wasn’t always normal though, and he really did love opening the store. He was an early riser, he always had been, and to start his day by brewing tea in the same store that he had spent so much time working to help his uncle make a success was therapeutic. </p>
<p>Every morning he couldn’t help but remember just much he’d hated this store when he was first kicked out. He hated working there, he hated having to deal with rude customers all day when just weeks before he had been training to take over his father’s companies. It had driven him insane every time a customer would ask a dumb question, but as time went on he began to love it. He loved the way his uncle spoke of his growth, and how proud he was that his life’s work was doing so well, and Zuko had been proud to be a part of it. </p>
<p>Zuko had grown with every pot of tea, and he’d been happy to make friends along the way. He was lucky that everyone who had worked here thus far had been kind, and they had all become fast friends. Jin and Zuko had been nearly attached at the hip since they met, even if for a brief period she had had an insane crush on him, which Zuko still didn’t understand. Teo had been swept under Zuko’s wing the second he wheeled in the door, with a cheeky grin and wide eyes. Zuko wouldn’t say that he was a mother hen, but when he had heard that the boy was a good five years younger than him, a mere sophomore in high school? He couldn’t help himself. </p>
<p>Haru had been the only one who he hadn’t clicked with immediately. That may or may not be Zuko’s fault, because when Haru had started last summer he had worn exclusively sleeveless shirts to work. Uncle had been fine with it, he really didn’t have much of an opinion about what they wore, but Zuko had nearly had a heart attack every time Haru lifted something. They worked past it of course, and now they annoyed each other just like brothers did, even as Haru and Jin got closer. </p>
<p>Not to say Zuko was expecting something to come from the two of them but… He totally was. Jin had recently taken to spending a lot of her time watching Haru from the corner of her eye, and the few times he’d noticed the poor boy always seemed to be tripping over his own feet. It was adorable, even if it was taking them an eternity to get together. He guessed it was normal, but he didn’t really have a time frame he could reference. </p>
<p>Zuko had rushed into practically every relationship he’d ever had headfirst, so it was probably for the better that they took their time, even if it was agonizing to watch.</p>
<p>Glancing at the schedule on the wall, he bit back a curse. He’d completely forgotten that Uncle had hired someone new to help manage the morning rushes with him, but it seemed that today they were supposed to start training. Zuko had no desire to deal with someone new today, he really just had no patience. </p>
<p>New employees sucked. They required constant supervision, and they couldn’t be trusted to do anything without him there to practically hold their hand through it. Uncle had told him the person’s name, but he’d forgotten it within minutes of being told, hoping that Jin would be the one training him.</p>
<p>Zuko had trained nearly everyone who came to work here, but that didn’t mean he was good at it. He just wasn’t a people person, and it couldn’t be changed. He was good at showing people the ropes though, even if he was short-tempered. It was nearly eight-thirty when he glanced up at the clock, and he didn’t stop himself from whining petulantly.</p>
<p>The world really didn’t want him to have a good morning after what he did to Sokka, it seemed. Around nine, the new employee was supposed to be here, and Zuko’s peace of mind would be gone. It was with a long-suffering sigh that he grabbed one of the tea balls, grabbing one of his personal favorite jasmine blends and filling it nearly a third of the way full. </p>
<p>He really did love the smell of jasmine. His uncle had gotten Zuko to start nearly every day with a cup of it, and it had taken time to get accustomed to it, but it had taken him a long time to get used to his new life. He’d been 12 when he first came into his care but there had never been any resentment towards his uncle. Even if he’d made a 12-year-old boy drink nearly an entire pot of tea with every meal, he’d been the best guardian one could ask for, and a better father than his own ever had been. </p>
<p>He had to make a pot of ginseng and English breakfast before the usual rush of students rushed in. The electric kettles were stored behind him, on the top shelf. It was annoying that he just couldn’t reach them without standing on his toes, stretching to grab them. He knew he wasn’t the shortest, because Jin had to pull up a step ladder, but it was still annoying. </p>
<p>He heard to door open, the soft chime of a bell ringing throughout the store, and Zuko cursed whoever it was for their timing. Fingers wrapping around the handle of the second pot, he went through the standard greeting. </p>
<p>“Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon, how can I help you today?” Followed by dead silence. Zuko hated customers, and that was all he could think about as he pulled down the final pot, placing it on the counter before he turned around. </p>
<p>And subsequently had a fucking heart attack. </p>
<p>What was he doing here? </p>
<p>Why was Sokka six feet away from him, looking completely shell shocked and entirely too attractive, with his hair down and his blue eyes-</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” He didn’t mean to yell, he really didn’t. But at the same time, Zuko didn’t understand what was happening. </p>
<p>He was terrified at the moment, because what if he’d been wrong about Sokka?</p>
<p>“Well?” His anxiety made him impatient, and his fists clenched at his sides. “Did you follow me here, because if so I swear to God-”</p>
<p>The beginning of his panic attack was cut off but Sokka finally speaking up, but that sent him off on an entirely different set of worries and regrets. </p>
<p>Sokka was supposed to start work here today. </p>
<p>Sokka was the newbie he was supposed to train. Great.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Zuko wanted to melt. He wanted to fade away, never to be seen or heard from again, but he couldn’t because he had a job to do. Didn’t mean he couldn’t dream though. “In that case… I guess you need an apron.”</p>
<p>As Sokka went to get an apron, taking a moment to glance over the others, Zuko brought a hand to temples, rubbing them gently. He had the worst luck known to man. Sleep with a hot guy because he’s sad about his life and he was nice? Bam, he’s your new coworker. Get a cute boyfriend who’s the lead singer in a band? Bam, he’s a dickweed. Thus was Zuko’s life, but he still got surprised every time these things happened. After a few minutes passed in silence, he clocked Sokka in and began to clean up. </p>
<p>He had no clue what to say. He wouldn’t know what to say in a normal situation, to be fair, but definitely had no clue right now. What was he supposed to do? There wasn’t exactly a guidebook on how to handle working with your hookups! Unable to take the silence as he swept, he gathered his resolve and started to talk, feeing Sokka’s eyes on him (He wouldn’t admit that those blue eyes still made his spine tingle, and he knew that enough attention might make him combust).</p>
<p>“With you working here now, we have six people.” He started, trying to keep his tone even. “Most of us have been working here for a while now, I’ve been here since I was fifteen with my Uncle. He’s the owner, and he already likes you from what I’ve heard.” </p>
<p>He could feel Sokka’s eyes on him, but he didn’t have it in him to look over just yet. He didn’t know what he’d do if their eyes met, but he had to keep his composure. “Jin’s been working here the second longest, and she’s really nice. She’ll probably try to make friends with you, she likes to take care of everyone who works here. It’s a thing.”</p>
<p>He was smiling a little bit before he glanced back at Sokka, just for a split second, and his eye immediately narrowed, lips turning down into a scowl. He didn’t like being stared at, and he liked being ignored even less, but Sokka didn’t hide either. It never failed to make the hair on the back of his neck bristle, and facing Sokka again he was tense as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” He didn’t need to be doing this. It wasn’t standard to be told about coworkers, it was just polite. Zuko could have just been telling Zuko to fill up pitchers of water, but no, he was trying to help the man know what he was getting into. </p>
<p>“No.” His fists clenched against his will, and he thought on the breathing exercises his uncle had taught him. He was tense, he was frustrated, and it wasn’t fair for him to take it out on Sokka. “Could you just repeat the beginning of that? Had a rough night.”</p>
<p>Well. Nevermind then. Fuck him. </p>
<p>His nostrils flared for a moment, and Zuko didn’t hold back the contempt in his voice when he spoke, glaring the larger man into submission. If he’d really had such a hard night, Zuko didn’t need to feel bad for leaving. Obviously he hadn’t even been wanted.</p>
<p>“I see.” Sokka had realized he’d made a mistake. “I understand, my night wasn’t the best either.” </p>
<p>The words were cold, and he reminded himself of Azula for a moment. He ignored the way that made his stomach recoil, but he was also ignoring his instinct to apologize after he saw Sokka wilt. </p>
<p>He was lying; it had been an amazing night. It was tender and sweet, and Sokka was big and perfect, and it made Zuko feel like a person for the first time in a long time. He wouldn’t say that though, because he’d be damned if he gave the man any more leverage over him than he already had. </p>
<p>He started talking again, giving Sokka a brief rundown about everyone. He thought about telling him more about Teo, and possibly warning him that if he did anything to upset the kid Zuko would be forced to strangle him, but he ultimately decided against it. Sokka wasn’t a bad person, even if he was causing Zuko’s heart to feel like it was jumping out of his chest, and Teo could handle anything the world had to throw at him. </p>
<p>Sokka’s gaze was on him as he spoke, but it was attentive as Zuko filled up the kettles, letting them heat up and brushing his hair back momentarily. He heard Sokka’s deep breath, and Zuko’s insides turned to mush as he saw Sokka’s gaze settle on his neck for a moment, his eyes fixated on what Zuko knew was a bite mark. He didn’t shrink back, instead just letting a smal smile cross his lips. </p>
<p>He finished up talking about his little makeshift family and turned around to face Sokka, smile turning into a smirk. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time we get to work, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko would never risk his Uncles business or reputation, but as he saw Sokka’s eyes light up with both nerves and excitement, he nearly came close, He wished he could close the distance between them, he really did, but Zuko had to come up with a set of rules for this. </p>
<p>He couldn’t let himself get hurt, but…</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudo's help me write so much faster!!<br/>Also feel free to join this server! 15+!<br/>https://discord.gg/mmHvFUq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stupid For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fucking Karens</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember! Dyoxyys is a blessing! Actual Angel!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka remembered just why he had spent the last four years working in warehouses now. </p>
<p>He hated customer service. </p>
<p>He was good at it, sure, but he hated the rushes, the POS systems, the bumping into his co-workers- Dealing with people’s complaints. It was all hell.</p>
<p>People would walk up to him, complaining before he even got a chance to look at them and ask a question, and they didn’t give a single shit if he said it was his first day. </p>
<p>The worst part is that there wasn’t anything wrong! He’d get Zuko’s attention, get glared at for a second, then he’d redirect his attention to the bit-<i>customer</i> and they would already be slinking away, apologies flowing from their mouths like a fountain. </p>
<p><i>Karens</i>, honestly.</p>
<p>He was only supposed to work until about three, and he resisted the urge to check his watch as he saw yet another lady start to walk up to him. He knew that they saw a new employee and immediately saw free shit, but could they be less obvious about it? He wasn’t going to believe that they hated their drink and it was all wrong when they had nearly finished it already, like seriously. He wasn’t stupid. </p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Her voice was so nasally, it made Sokka’s ears hurt. She was staring up at him with the fakest smile in the world on her face, and he wanted nothing more than to walk away when she lowered her sunglasses from her nose to give him a glance over. No. Absolutely not. “Is there any chance you could help me, <i>darling</i>?”</p>
<p>It was sweet like fake sugar, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he worked on the iced coffee Zuko had instructed him to make while he took the next few orders. She spent entirely too long staring at his arms, and Sokka just felt sick. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>He wasn’t rude, but he didn’t need to be warm and fuzzy either. She, sadly, wasn’t deterred. </p>
<p>“There’s just <i>something</i> off about this drink, I think the milk is off.” Her voice was painful after a while, and Sokka was truly tempted to just deal with it himself and remake it in hopes she left him alone, but he couldn’t do that. </p>
<p>Mostly because he’d taken her order, and she got a fucking Americano. There was no milk in an Americano, and if she ordered a drink she didn’t like that was not his problem in any way, shape, or form. </p>
<p>“There’s no milk in your drink.” He said it calmly, focused on the cup in front of him. Two pumps of vanilla and one caramel, and cream. Shake, then add whipped cream and some cinnamon on top. Easy. </p>
<p>“There was supposed to be then.” Her voice wasn’t trying to sound sweet anymore, but it was still annoying. A glance at her face showed that she wasn’t smiling anymore either, and Sokka felt like he was winning. </p>
<p>“No, you ordered an Americano. Americanos don’t have milk.” She was frowning now, and he had to work hard to keep himself from smiling. He’d had a very rough 8 hours, and he had half an hour left. He’d be damned if he gave in to this lady so close to the finish line. </p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know what was in one then.” He raised an eyebrow as he put a lid on the cup, shaking it quickly. </p>
<p>“You sat at that table drinking it for the last fifteen minutes while you were staring at me. You knew what you were drinking.” She wasn’t too old but she definitely had a few years on him. Normally Sokka would entertain her and flirt back, but today was not the day. </p>
<p>Today wasn’t the day when he’d gotten to watch Zuko laugh at the jokes from the older customers, the ones who he greeted with such warmth that it made Sokka’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. How could he even think about flirting with someone else when he’d found who was probably the only person who could ever even compare to Yue? </p>
<p>No, Sokka was determined, and he wouldn’t ruin any chance he has with Zuko to flirt with a lady with a botched manicure and a bad dye job. He has standards. </p>
<p>Now, back to the increasingly lovely customer who was steadily turning red with either embarrassment or anger as she pursed her lips. </p>
<p>“It tasted like <i>shit</i>.” She was talking loud enough that other people would hear. He knew this trick, it was the oldest in the bitchy customer book. Talk loudly, threaten a bad review, and bam: free shit, but not today. </p>
<p>“You got what you asked for, now if you didn’t like it you could have come up to us <i>before</i> you drank the whole thing,” He stressed, leaning down for the can of whipped cream. “I don’t know what to tell you, lady.”</p>
<p>“Who’s in charge around here?” Ooh, scary. She was grabbing her purse and everything. Zuko was glancing over at him every few seconds, obviously trying to get away from the register to deal with this himself. Sokka was confident though, and he tried to give him a quick grin. </p>
<p>“He’s busy right now, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to agree with me.” He wasn’t smug, or rude, or anything like that- None of that changed what happened in the next minute. “I’m sorry, but you got what you ordered and you can leave.”</p>
<p>Maybe he could have been a little more polite, but if she tried to fix this by biting her lip at him anymore he might go insane. </p>
<p>Zuko had whatever customer that was in line wait, and they seemed fine with it- Well, as fine as a mother with a toddler in a carriage and a baby in one of those backpack things could be. The moment he stepped away though, the door opened. </p>
<p>This wouldn’t have made Sokka feel anything if it weren’t for the smile that took over Zuko’s face. He hadn’t had a reaction anything like that. He’d been yelled at as he walked in the door. His eyes narrowed a bit once he got a look at the man too because he was… Entirely too attractive. </p>
<p>He distantly heard the lady in front of him huff as Zuko called out a quick “Hey, Haru.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. He was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and Sokka was wondering if it as a requirement to be oddly attractive to work here, and if so where did he fit in with this? He didn’t have anything like Zuko’s mysterious charm, or this Haru’s easy smile that filled up the room. </p>
<p>He didn’t have the time to think on that though. </p>
<p>The lady who he’d been ‘helping’ had obviously gotten tired of not being the center of attention for five seconds and decides to take it out on <i>Sokka</i> and his favorite shirt. </p>
<p>Bitch. </p>
<p>Her coffee had still been hot when she tossed it at him, and he couldn’t help himself from letting out a string of curses and he doubled over. She was scampering off the moment he did, obviously realizing that maybe she hadn’t made the best choice, and with a ring of the bell she was gone. </p>
<p>He’d like to say he’d kept his mouth shut and had been quiet, but he really wasn’t. Her coffee had still been <i>hot</i>, and it was still burning its way down his chest as it soaked into his shirt and apron. He felt someone’s hand on his back and instinctively he jerked away from it but it was persistent. He was being pulled around a corner a moment later, and when he was straightened out he took a deep breath, opening his eyes. </p>
<p>Zuko was still holding his arms, and if his chest didn’t feel like it was on fire Sokka probably would have tried to flirt with him. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Zuko sounded amused, and his hands moved to start to undo Sokka’s apron. “Like, I know she’s a bitch, but she’s never done anything like that before.”</p>
<p>“I called her out for staring,” He was taking deep breaths, and as soon as the apron was off he was unbuttoning his shirt, needing the hot cloth to get off of his skin. If he’d been watching Zuko he would have noticed Zuko’s cheeks flush, but he was entirely focused on getting rid of the soaked material. “And for wanting free shit after drinking half her drink.” </p>
<p>Zuko’s hands twitched before he sighed and moved to help Sokka undo the final buttons, forcing himself to not stare at the man, rather unsuccessfully. </p>
<p>“She’s terrible,” Zuko said quietly. “She does it to Haru too, but she’s like thirty or something. Always takes her order extra hot, too.” </p>
<p>Sokka gave him a flat look as if to say he hadn’t noticed. His chest as red, and as they looked over his shirt Sokka couldn’t help but pout. He loved this shirt, but there was no chance that this would come out. It took up nearly the whole front of the shirt, and he cursed the fact that his apron would already have some stains on it from his first day. </p>
<p>“If you want you can leave a little early.” Zuko offered, and when Sokka gave him a cautious look he continued. “This isn’t normal, and you probably wanna get home as soon as possible so… I’ll clock you out at three, and you can just go now?”</p>
<p>It sounded more like a question now, but it made Sokka smile, a hand moving to rub his chest as he leaned back against the wall.</p>
<p>Sokka was smart. Really, he was. He had gotten great grades in school, all up until his sophomore year he’d been an honors student. He was proud of how smart he was, but when it came to romance he was… far less smart, to put it lightly. Honestly, Sokka’s brain was very smart, but his heart was just stupid. </p>
<p>That was the only way to explain why his heart fluttered at Zuko’s slightly red cheeks, and his nervous voice, as though Sokka was going to run off and never come back. Yeah, that was it. His heart was stupid, and Zuko was the latest person it had set its sights on. </p>
<p>The true issue came from when Sokka’s brain and heart worked together though, even if he would never regret the relationships that the teamwork had caused. The first time had been when he was 12, and he’d met Yue, and that had lasted for four beautiful years. Suki was next, when he was 18, and that had been a fast and fiery relationship that had probably taught him more about himself than anything else ever had. </p>
<p>He wondered what would come from Zuko because Sokka didn’t voice things often, but a small part of him believed in fate. It was silly, and he knew it but he really couldn’t help it. He always watched his parents when he was young and he’d thought that maybe there was someone just as perfect for him like there was for his father. </p>
<p>It had been a comforting thought, that there was such a thing as fate. His father had used it to try and help him once Yue had passed, and apparently it had helped his dad deal with losing his wife, and later moving on. He wanted there to be a reason for all of this, and he’d decided that Zuko would be worth sticking around for. He hadn’t been entirely sure when he’d first gotten here, but Zuko had let his defenses down slightly, and he got to see the same personality that he’d been so enraptured by the night before. </p>
<p>He’d be worth it. Sokka knew it. </p>
<p>“I don’t have a shirt.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Zuko as the man’s eyes seemed to be unable to land on any one place. “I can’t exactly walk home like this, so I guess I gotta wait for it to dry.”</p>
<p>It could be worse, but Zuko looked painfully conflicted, and Sokka couldn’t figure out what he’d said, but when Zuko opened his mouth to speak again he looked painfully anxious. </p>
<p>“My apartment. It’s upstairs, you can-” Zuko swallowed, taking a deep breath. “You can go upstairs and sit for a while, I-I can wash the shirt for you if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Zuko looked like he was about to explode with nerves, but Sokka didn’t have any option other than to take him up on his offer. “Are you sure? I can just wait.”</p>
<p>Zuko closed his eyes for a second and took one, two, three deep breaths, and the tension slowly bled out of his body. He’d seen him do it a few times throughout the day, but so close, watching his chest inflate- “Yeah, I’m sure. I guess... We have to talk anyway, right?” </p>
<p>It was a weak smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. </p>
<p>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, sweetheart.” Zuko’s face was immediately red, and he quickly smacked Sokka’s shoulder gently. “What? Am I not allowed to call you that?” He really couldn’t help himself. </p>
<p>“Don’t be so nice to me,” Zuko turned around, quickly pointing to the stairs that were just down the hall. “Go up there and chill, I’ll be there in a few minutes. And…” </p>
<p>His words were almost a whisper, but Sokka heard them clear as day. </p>
<p>“Don’t call me sweetheart- You don’t know what you’re signing up for.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Zuko’s apartment put his own to shame, that was for sure. </p>
<p>It was cozy, but there was more to it than a bedroom and a bathroom. He had a kitchen that was separate from the living room, so he was living the life of luxury as far as Sokka as concerned. Sokka would be lying if he said he didn’t wander around while Zuko was taking care of the shop still- Damn, Sokka felt bad about that, but who the hell actually throws drinks at people? This wasn’t some weird coming of age movie, like come on. </p>
<p>There were pictures everywhere, which was probably the first thing he noticed. The second was definitely the books. There were books of all different size and shape just about everywhere, a whole stack that was on the table, four of them open while there were two bookshelves in the corner- Both completely full. Zuko obviously liked to read. </p>
<p>He obviously liked to take pictures too, because there were pictures of practically everything on his walls. They were beautiful, to put it simply. Sokka had never really taken any interest in photography, but he remembered that Yue had loved it. She would take pictures of everything and anything she saw, which meant that she’d had a lot of pictures of him, usually doing something dumb, but it had been endearing. </p>
<p>Zuko wasn’t in any of the pictures here, except one that was sitting next to his television, with an unlit candle next to it. It was a much younger Zuko, next to a woman with long dark hair. Zuko looked happy as hell in the picture, his smile wider than he’d seen it so far, but what was most striking was what wasn’t there. Zuko’s face was blemish-free, his hair up in a loose ponytail, his eyes shining as he looked at whoever was taking the picture. It made Sokka wonder just hen he got that scar because it looked longtime healed now, but if he didn’t have it in this picture, when did he get it?</p>
<p>Sokka had tried not to think about the scar, to be honest. He didn’t want to ever press Zuko on it, because that was just a douchebag move. It had to have hurt. It took up nearly a quarter of his face, and it was dark, an angry red that made Sokka’s heart hurt for him. It was so… Controlled, it looked like. Most burns had wild edges, but this one was all clean lines that spoke off a tragedy that just didn’t add up. </p>
<p>The woman next to young-Zuko didn’t appear in any of the other pictures, Sokka was quick to notice. She was just in that one, but Sokka was shocked by how similar the two of them looked. They shared a smile, and in this photo, they both had their noses wrinkled in the exact same way as they smiled. It wouldn’t be far fetched to assume that was his mother. It was easy to see where Zuko had gotten his good looks from. </p>
<p>The other pictures were of other people, most of them not even noticing that they were getting their picture taken. Of course, in a few they did, Sokka’s personal favorite being of a girl in an apron sticking her tongue out at the camera, her eyes squinted shut as she held two purple drinks. She looked like she was laughing, with long brown hair that was up in a messy bun, and it looked so natural that he really couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>There were pictures of others, a boy in a wheelchair, the guy who had just come in- Haru?-, and Zuko’s uncle. The pictures of the old man were mostly of him sitting around, with a teacup in his hand in nearly all of them. There was only one with a young girl, one who looked incredibly similar to Zuko, but she was staring at the camera with a stern expression, only ruined by the slightest smile on her lips. </p>
<p>Zuko cared a lot for everyone on these walls, that much was obvious.</p>
<p>He turned around as he heard the door open, his hands behind his back and a smile on his face as Zuko walked in, his face still red and everything about him practically screaming his nerves. Sokka felt a little bad, because <i>he</i> was the reason Zuko looked like he might just bolt, as though he was expecting a fight- Which was kind of ridiculous, because Sokka couldn’t think of a single situation where he’d need to fight the ball of anxiety in front of him. Fight someone for him? Maybe, but he never wanted to lay a hand on him like that. </p>
<p>Touch him? Make him cry out underneath him, tease him until Zuko couldn’t do anything more than beg for more? That he’d do without complaint, any time Zuko asked.</p>
<p>“So, we need to talk?” Maybe it was better for him to start this conversation, because Zuko's eyes were just stuck on his chest, and he wasn't saying anything. </p>
<p>Zuko was still silent, however. Zuko was turning away and staring resolutely at the wall, and Sokka felt a small spike of anxiety. "We-"</p>
<p>He hated tripping over his words. It made him feel like a child, like someone who didn't know what they were trying to say- But he didn't right now. He didn't know what to say to him, how to make things okay right now. To be honest, Sokka didn't even know why things weren't okay! He hadn't even done anything. </p>
<p>Deep breaths. Speak slowly. </p>
<p>"We don't have to talk, if you don't want." Don't get frustrated, don't <i>look</i> frustrated. "I just- I want to get to know you, Zuko." </p>
<p>"No you don't." The words weren't exactly what he expected to hear, but it was a start. "I'm really- It's not worth getting to know. I don't know what you want, but I promise Sokka- I'm not it." </p>
<p>"I don't think you get to decide that." Zuko was looking at him again, and he looked just as guarded as he had when Sokka first saw him. It was still a good look on him. "You don't know what I want, and I don't know what you want- But I've got a feeling." </p>
<p>Zuko raised an eyebrow, managing to look just slightly condescending. Sokka really wasn't affected. He'd had years of that look from Katara and pretty much everyone over thirty he'd ever met. It didn't phase him anymore. "You have a feeling?" </p>
<p>"I don't make mistakes." He said simply. "And maybe- <i>Just maybe</i>, the world wanted us to meet. So…" </p>
<p>He trailed off with a small grin. "I'm gonna stick around, like it or not." </p>
<p>Zuko let out a resigned sigh, and Sokka had won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudo's make me write faster! Also, give the playlist for this fic on spotify a listen maybe<br/>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hayloft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka as a pretty good employee, if you didn't count the fact that he was currently covered in coffee and- <i>Oh no he was taking off his shirt-</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/77XCJ8EXzTQf08egH43LE1?si=P2XOsn-6Qma1cgODl-iE_A</p>
<p>kudos and comments make me write faster!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka was a good employee, was what Zuko had been thinking about only ten minutes before Janet threw the steaming remains of her drink at the poor man. </p>
<p>He listened well, when he wasn’t getting distracted staring at his ass, but honestly… Zuko wasn’t going to yell at him too much for that. It may have caused Zuko to stand just a little bit straighter, spiking his confidence just enough that he could feel his lips curling into small grins whenever Sokka made a decent joke. </p>
<p>Zuko had even found himself laughing as Sokka made puns about <i>tea</i> for goodness sake. Zuko could swear he’d heard and rolled his eyes at the same puns when they came from Uncle, but Zuko suddenly found them about ten times funnier when they were accompanied by Sokka’s stupid face- He’d immediately turn to Zuko, his grin wide as he tilted his head, eyebrows raised in anticipation for a reaction, for his laughter, and he got it nearly every time. </p>
<p>This wasn’t looking good for Zuko’s original plan of keeping Sokka an arm’s length away at all times, for a strictly professional relationship, that if anything was negative. Zuko was going to take his cold, bitchy exterior and amplify it, but that wasn’t what happened. Not at all.</p>
<p>What had happened was that Sokka was charming, annoyingly charming. Not to mention determined as hell, because even if Zuko spent five minuted glaring at him just for the sake of it, he would still bounce back with something witty that would make Zuko’s entire facade fall apart, and they’d be talking- Talking just like the night before, except Zuko didn’t have the vodka to help his nerves, so he spent most of their downtime stumbling over his words. Great. </p>
<p>He totally seemed like he had it together and should be in charge of training people. Mhm. </p>
<p>But then things seemed to have gone to shit in about all of ten seconds. </p>
<p>Haru had come in, which was totally normal. It was half an hour before he was scheduled to start, but he knew someone new was starting today, so he’d come in early, which was appreciated. Theoretically, he was going to introduce himself to Sokka, clock in, help them catch up on raiders, then help Zuko teach the other man how to count the drawer. Easy, simple, smooth transition. </p>
<p>Of fucking course not.</p>
<p>Because of <i>Janet</i>. </p>
<p>Janet was a regular, sure, but literally everyone hated her. Haru and Zuko hated her because she was a creep. She had a kid, a four-year-old who she brought in on occasion who would make a mess, and then she’d just ignore him and watch Haru as he cleaned, her eyes dead set on his body as he tried to mop up fucking chocolate milk. Zuko would usually just hand her a towel and ask her to handle her own child because Zuko could afford to be a bitch as she tried to push her chest out to him as she ordered her ‘extra <i>hot</i>’ coffee. Zuko only wished he could tell her that he couldn’t wish to see her chest any less, as she tried to flirt with him twice a week. </p>
<p>Jin hated her for similar reasons, but mostly because of how she treated Jin if she saw her and Haru working together. Zuko had heard nearly a hundred times how much side-eye and nagging she’d gotten from the bitch. Teo couldn’t stand how much she talked down to him, looking at him like he was a dead puppy instead of a fully functioning human being. She’d also asked enough questions about his wheelchair that he had nearly run her over, which Zuko ould have supported one hundred percent. </p>
<p>Uncle Iroh had heard enough about the woman that he was just about a hair’s width away from telling her she had to act appropriately or no longer be a customer of the Jasmine Dragon. </p>
<p>After watching her throw a whole cup at Sokka, he had a feeling Uncle would be having a little talk with the woman. </p>
<p>But that was something to deal with later, because Sokka was doubled over and cursing. Distantly he saw Haru move to run after the lady before throwing his hands up, placing them on his head as he looked at the door, the other customers staying shocked silent as Zuko tried to gently heard Sokka towards the back, where they usually went to hide from customers. </p>
<p>His hand was shaken off as soon as he made contact, but Zuko was determined, wrapping two hands around one of Sokka’s biceps- NO, he didn’t flush- and leading him away, turning a corner as he saw Sokka rapidly blink, his eyes- HIs beautiful bright blue eyes, seriously, how were they so blue- were watering, and he was trying to blink away tears. </p>
<p>Zuko was irrationally angry at the woman, and he knew the next time he saw her he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. How dare she do that? There was absolutely nothing Sokka could have done to deserve that, seeing as she insisted her drink be just below boiling. She could have hurt him, and she didn’t aim for his apron in any way.</p>
<p>As he pushed Sokka against the wall to try and hold himself up, it was easy to see that she had aimed for his face, but it had hit neck/chest area, which was just as bad. </p>
<p>Sokka’s stupid shirt was hot to the touch as his hands brushed the fabric, going to remove the apron to get the hot material off of him before settling to hold onto his arms, trying to get the man to look at him. Sokka’s skin looked irritated, and Zuko knew that keeping it against his skin for much longer would only make things worse, but he needed him to talk to him, know what he was doing. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” A thin veil of amusement covered any anger he felt, but it was still rolling beneath his skin, ready to strike at any second. Sokka’s eyes locked on his as he spoke, and Zuko would never mention just how bright his eyes were when he cried. It wasn’t fair to say he was a pretty crier, because no one was. Except, Sokka was pretty all the time, which was terrible. It was terrible and annoying and make Zuko want to run into traffic but in a good way</p>
<p>“She’s a bitch, yeah, but she’s never done anything like that before.” </p>
<p>Zuko’s hands moved slowly beind Sokka’s neck to undo the green ties of the apron, and he felt Sokka’s eyes on him, so willed his face to stay as neutral as possible, looking amused and not embarrassed- He could feel his cheeks turning red, but he focused on his task, a small laugh escaping him when Sokka spoke. </p>
<p>“I called her out for staring.” Well, Sokka certainly took a direct approach. Most of the time Haru let it slide, ignoring it in favor of putting any actual effort into arguing with her- Which was probably good, considering <i>this</i> was her reaction. </p>
<p>“She’s done this before.” He didn’t mention she did it to him, as he pulled off the apron, fingers hesitantly moving to work on the button on the still very warm shirt, and he bit the inside of his cheek as Sokka stared at him in surprise. “She pulls that crap on Haru a lot. She’s like 30 and takes her coffee extra hot.”</p>
<p>When Sokka’s surprise turned into a flat look as if saying ‘I hadn’t noticed’, Zuko decided to just get the shirt off while trying not to stare at the poor man’s chest like a thirsty motherfucker.</p>
<p>Did he succeed? No, but it was the effort that counts.</p>
<p>Zuko felt terrible. This was easily the worst end to a first day anyone could have had while working here, and he hoped that Sokka didn’t think this was normal- Because nothing about this was! Nothing about today had been normal, and he hoped Sokka didn’t just go out and look for a new job instead of dealing with this</p>
<p>As they looked over the dark brown beginnings of a stain, he could see Sokka’s lower lip jut out, his lips forming a pout a quick ‘fuck’ passed his lips, sounding so defeated- </p>
<p>“If you want you can leave early.” The words were fast as his eyes settled on Sokka’s bare shoulder, ignoring the fact that he wanted to reach out and hold the man’s hand because he knew that the tender skinng must be just as uncomfortable in the cool air of the hall. “I mean-” </p>
<p>A quick breath, stop stumbling.</p>
<p> “This isn’t normal, and you probably wanna get home as soon as possible so… I’ll clock you out at three, and you can just go now?” </p>
<p>He knew his uncle wouldn’t mind, and he would make sure that Sokka got paid for a full shift even if he had to leave it was really only fair- Oh fuck, why was Sokka smiling like that?</p>
<p>Sokka was smiling, and staring, and just like the night before Zuko felt so <i>seen</i>, so alive, like he was being hooked up to a car battery, and he hated it and loved it all at the same time. It was exhilarating, unlike anything he’d ever felt before and it made his stomach drop and his cheeks were on fire before he could help himself.</p>
<p>Sokka was silent as he looked him over, and Zuko was too weak to not look over his string torso, which looked annoyingly perfect. Like, honestly, he was wearing skinny jeans again, and Zuko still couldn’t figure out ho he fit those fucking <i>tree trunks</i> into such tight denim, and he had a fucking <i>v</i>- </p>
<p>He was talking now. He’d missed the first half of his sentence. Oops. “-shirt. I can’t exactly walk home like this, so I just gotta wait for this to dry.”</p>
<p>Zuko keep your mouth shut. Keep your mouth shut, save the last shreds of what could maybe be a professional relationship that would forever be stained by the fact that he knew what Sokka’s dick tasted like. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t be a jerk and make Sokka sit here in a hallway half-naked until his shirt dried. That was too much, it just wasn’t going to be fair to him, and it would undoubtedly make thing worse for them because Zuko would feel like a complete <i>dickhead</i>- “My apartment.”</p>
<p>Sokka looked surprised, his lips parting with shack and Zuko, stupidly, because this whole situation as stupid, wanted to lean forward and kiss those lips, but he continued, his voice unwilling to cooperate so he took a moment. “It’s upstairs, you can go and sit for a while and I-I can wash the shirt for you, if you’d like.” </p>
<p>Of the responses he’d expected, a concerned voice asking him if he was sure wasn’t it. It wasn’t even in the top three, but Zuko kept breathing, in and out, deep counts in his head as he tried to calm the raging fires of embarrassment and anxiety that were roaring in his head. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure.” One more breath, and he could look at Sokka again, the color fading from his cheeks as he calmed down, forcing the barest ghost of a smile onto his lips. “We have to talk anyway, right?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, <i>sweetheart</i>.” </p>
<p>Zuko was red again, for fucks sake. He held back the instinctual squeak, smacking the strong shoulder in front of him gently, narrowing his eye in an attempt to appear unaffected. It wasn’t working if the way Sokka leaned in, that stupid grin on his face again- Was it stupid? Or was it charming? Charming enough to make Zuko feel seasick, and like he’d never feel steady on his feet again? </p>
<p>Zuko thought it was stupid.</p>
<p>“What? Am I not allowed to call you that?” The smile was disarming and he had to turn around, to not look at that face as it made him fall apart. </p>
<p>“Don’t be so nice to me.” Oh yeah, Zuko, that makes total sense. He just pointed to the stairs at the end of the hall, the very same ones that led up to his small piece of the world- His home, that he was just letting Sokka go into with apparently no hesitation. “Go up those stairs, and relax, I’ll be up in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>He let this silence sit for a moment, but he said one more thing as he walked away, regretting it before they even left his mouth. </p>
<p>“You don’t know what you’re getting into.”</p>
<p>~<br/>~<br/>~</p>
<p>When Zuko finished explaining what the fuck just happened to Haru and apologized to all the customers in line for this clusterfuck, he was making his way back to the stairs, and he noticed with an irrational spike of anxiety that Sokka had left the door open. He knew who was up there, and he had a fairly good idea as to what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Zuko was going to tell Sokka that he had no expectations for them in the future, because he didn’t. How could he keep up a proper work relationship if Sokka kept flirting with no real goal in mind? He had to be analytical about this because there was a lot of room for error.</p>
<p>He liked Sokka well enough, but he didn’t know him. The weak part of Zuko, the same part that  had caused him to take three months to break up with Jet, wished he did know Sokka to know how he would react, but that was probably a pipedream. He wasn’t lucky enough for Sokka to actually open up to Zuko, and he didn’t have the will to piece himself back together again after things went bad and Sokka inevitably tossed him to the side. </p>
<p>Zuko wouldn’t let this happen. Zuko was not a disposable option for someone who barely even knew him.</p>
<p>Because that was it! </p>
<p>Sokka didn’t know him, Sokka didn’t know that it just wasn’t worth it to know him! No matter how much Zuko wanted them to get to know each other, Sokka didn’t know what Zuko was- What he <i>is</i>. </p>
<p>Zuko could never forget what he is, not when nearly everyone had made it their purpose to remind him just how small and worthless he really was. Sokka didn’t need to come to resent him like Jet had, he didn’t think he could bear it if that happened. </p>
<p>He had worked himself up by the time he actually made it up the stairs, pushing the door the rest of the way open, the wood hitting the wall softly and he was suddenly struck by that same lightning from earlier. He was so weak, and none of this made sense. </p>
<p>Sokka was standing there, staring at his walls- At the photos that Zuko had spent the time to frame, and the few that had such a special place in his heart- Sokka was still shirtless, looking like some kind of fucking go, and it sent Zuko into such a state of confusion- He hated it, but he loved it, and he wanted to kiss every inch of Sokka’s skin, taste him- Fuck.</p>
<p>It was silent again. It was all silence, and it was thick enough to cut through. It was filled with tension, and Zuko wasn’t able to help himself from squaring his shoulders. </p>
<p>Zuko was going to end this before it even started, and Sokka was going to react well, or he wasn’t. That was it. Zuko had to prepare himself for any outcome. </p>
<p>He could see Sokka was relaxing himself in an attempt to look nonthreatening. He really didn’t think the man could not be terrifying, because he had a strong power behind his muscles, and Zuko knew what kind of impact those muscles could cause, the pain-</p>
<p>“So,” Sokka’s voice made him jump. “We need to talk?” It was a prompt, an easy way to start  the conversation, but Zuko just <i>coudn’t</i> start the conversation, his mouth wouldn’t open, his jaw was stuck, he just- He couldn’t speak, and he was turning away, staring at the wall, uncomfortably landing on the sole picture of Azula, and her taunting words fled his head. “We-” </p>
<p>He heard Sokka sigh, and Zuko felt bad. He was a grown adult, who should be able to have a full conversation with a man he’d slept with without having the beginnings of a panic attack. “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Sokka was so frustrated it was showing, it was obvious. The man’s feet shifted, like he was going to walk forward, and his voice was strained, just the tiniest change that Zuko had learned to be able to notice the hard way. From his father’s furious smiles, to other’s just barely flared nostrils, heavier breathing- He knew the signs, knew when to <i>run</i>- Breathe.</p>
<p>Breathe. He needed to breathe, because if he passed out- Well that would probably be the only thing that could make this any more painful and awkward. He needed to breathe and remember that he was safe, he was in his own home, and he had the control. He had full control.</p>
<p>“I just want to get to know you, Zuko.” </p>
<p>“No you don’t.” It was harsher than it was meant to be, but he resisted the urge to turn around and apologize. “I’m really- I’m not worth getting to know.”</p>
<p>Sokka was sweet, and he deserved better than Zuko, more than some damaged guy who never understood why his daddy didn’t love him- Damaged goods.</p>
<p>So he had to look at the man. He wouldn’t hide his face right now, it only served to prove his point. “I don’t know what you want, but I promise Sokka- I’m not it.”</p>
<p>It was hard to refute a clear statement like that. People shouldn’t just get to decide that they didn’t like the truth, but Sokka was doing that.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you get to decide that. You don’t know what I want,” ‘I know what I am’, Zuko thought bitterly, but Sokka continued. “And I don’t know what you want,- But I’ve got a feeling.”</p>
<p>A feeling?</p>
<p>What good was a feeling. </p>
<p>“You have…” Zuko raised an eyebrow, his heart rate slowing down as Sokka spoke. He had no right to have such a relaxing voice, the kind of voice that Zuko would cry if it sang him to sleep- No. “A feeling?”</p>
<p>“I don’t make mistakes.” Sokka looked wildly too confident with that statement, but Zuko couldn’t really dispute it with any evidence beyond the fingerprints on his hips.”And maybe- Just maybe, the world wants us to meet. So... I’m gonna stick around.”</p>
<p>This was a face he had seen on enough people to know there was no stopping him. It was the same sparkle in his eye that Jet had gotten when he’d come up with the worlds dumbest plan to egg Ozai’s house, and it was the same look Iroh had when he had decided to go to court for custody of him. </p>
<p>It was wild determination, and it looked right at home on Sokka’s face. Zuko found himself wanting to see it more- He was wanting more. He wanted to let Sokka in, but…</p>
<p>How? How was he supposed to do this? </p>
<p>How much would he regret it if he lost this chance?</p>
<p>More than he wanted to admit, he was sure. </p>
<p>His shoulders sagged, and Sokka smiled wide enough that Zuko’s heart twitched. </p>
<p>“I guess-” HIs voice cracked, because he was twelve apparently. “I guess we have to… <i>talk</i>.” The words were said delicately, even as Zuko glanced down at the stained shirt on the table, reaching down to grab it quickly. “Let me wash this and-  We can… Get to know each other?” </p>
<p>It was posed as a question, and Zuko wished he could stop being such a fucking child for once in his life, but Sokka doesn’t seem to care, because he nods, and he feels the man’s eyes roam over him- Zuko took a deep breath, and he let himself smile.</p>
<p>This was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls let me know if you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. She's So Mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka has to face the most terrifying force there is: Katara, who believes he's making a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for being gone so long. This story isn't dead, because it's all that's getting me by. I've lost two pets, and my mother has cancer, and all I have left is gay fanfiction and past due homework assignments lmao. I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments and any kind of feedback, even if it's as something like a smiley face. Makes writing all this feel like it's worth it, y'know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talking to Zuko came naturally to Sokka. </p><p>It was easy, after about five minutes of awkward silence, but once Sokka started to talk? It was easy to get Zuko to reply, if he kept the conversation light and casual. Keep the conversation more towards stupid things customers did at work that day, and just how long they had both been in the city, and Sokka had the benefit of watching Zuko unfold in front of him. </p><p>The tension melted off Zuko as the minutes went by, and Sokka had a feeling that if he ever said how pretty his smile was when he wasn’t thinking about it, he would never get to see it again. That was okay though, because he could keep this to himself. He was more than happy to quietly admire the gentle curve of his lips, the way that the harsh cold frown faded into a smile that made his nose wrinkle in just the slightest way- It was enough that Sokka’s heart was going to beat out of his chest.</p><p>Everytime he laughed, a small, dry noise that sounded like it was largely unused and it made Sokka swell up with pride, and the time went by quickly. </p><p>He hated the moment his alarm went off, because Zuko had tensed up just the slightest bit at the noise, and it meant he had to leave. He really didn’t want to leave, but when he turned off the alarm that was currently blaring Toxic, he saw the usual barrage of texts from Aang. </p><p>hey sokky!!</p><p>tacos still good for 2nite?</p><p>Aang was his best friend, really, he was, but… Sokka would never understand just how he typed like that but managed to be one of the best public speakers he had ever met. </p><p>He had made plans to meet up with them at some place the kid had found that apparently made the best vegetarian tacos he had ever had, and Sokka couldn’t blow them off so last minute, especially if Katara found out that he did it to flirt with his coworker.</p><p>“I’ve…” Zuko was sitting in the armchair that was in the corner, and he seemed to have curled himself into a little ball as they spoke. His feet were tucked under his thighs, and he looked content. It was a vivid difference from the cold indifference that he’d shown when the morning first started. </p><p><i>Progress</i>.</p><p>“I haven’t had anyone besides Mai and Ty Lee over in a long time, you know.” Zuko, in his adorable awkwardness, had made them both tea after the first thirty seconds of silence, and his fingers were wrapped around his mug tightly, as though it were his security blanket. “I mean- Uncle shows up whenever he wants but…”</p><p>Zuko had <i>invited</i> him in. For some reason that made Sokka’s cheeks warm just the slightest bit, but it also made him regret promising he’d go out. Regardless, he sent a quick text back:</p><p>
  <i>yeah, ill meet u there</i>
</p><p>“I-” He cut himself off with an awkward laugh. He really didn’t <i>want</i> to leave. He wanted to stay here and make heart eyes at the prettiest boy he’d ever seen, but he knew he couldn’t. His shirt had come clean, and he was just maybe delaying putting it on- No, Zuko’s occasional eyeing of his chest had nothing to do with that- “I have to meet my sister for dinner.”</p><p>Not what he meant to say. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko deflated the slightest bit further, his shoulders falling. “I didn’t realize it was so late.” He leaned forward, looking at the clock on the wall, his eyebrow raising as he saw the time. It was nearly seven, 5 hours from when their shift had officially ended, and… They had spent the entire time talking, and laughing…</p><p>It had been nice. </p><p>“Neither did I.” </p><p>What was he supposed to say right now? What was ‘normal’?</p><p>“Can I give you my number?” </p><p>Zuko’s head snapped back to him with that scary precision of his and he… Zuko’s cheeks were <i>pink</i>. That was it. Sokka had won life, because there was no greater reward than watching Zuko fumble for his phone, one hand trying not to spill his drink as he blushed, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>“For work related reasons, I’m sure.” Zuo laughed, a sound so quiet but somehow capable of making Sokka feel like he was flying.</p><p>“Oh completely, I’m a professional after all.” Sokka grinned, leaning forward and reaching for the phone Zuko was holding out to him, quickly typing his number in and sending a quick text- Simple, classy, a winky face- before handing it back, standing with a groan. </p><p>Not moving for hours might make your knees hurt. Who knew.</p><p>Regretfully, he pulled his shirt on, taking a moment to fiddle with the buttons as he spoke. </p><p>“I’ll text you later, if that’s alright?” He didn’t want to come off too strong… Even if they’d sucked each others dicks, this was different. “I mean, if not that’s totally fine-” </p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket, half a second warning before Katara’s ringtone started to play. Why hadn’t he turned off the sound after Britney? </p><p>Zuko was smiling though. That was a win, at least Zuko had taste. Avril was really the only choice Sokka had when it came to Katara, and when she had decided to learn how to skate…</p><p>Skater Boy, for sure. </p><p>Zuko took pity on him though, and gestured to the kitchen. “The door takes you outside, no need to go through the shop.” He was shaking his head a little bit, but he looked fond as Sokka fumbled with his phone, mouthing a quick thank you as he rushed to the exit. </p><p>Sokka was almost out the door, bringing the phone up to his ear when he heard Zuko yell after him-</p><p>“Text me when you get home!” </p><p>He grinned the whole way to his car, even as he reassured Kat that he wouldn’t be late. </p><p> </p><p>He was only a few minutes late. </p><p>It was no big deal, really. Even if Katara kept giving him the stink eye over her burrito, it was fine. </p><p>One might even say it had been totally completely worth it, because he had gotten Zuko’s number, and he’d been able to drop by his apartment to change out of his beloved cactus shirt- There were only so many times he was willing to risk ruining it in a day. </p><p>Toph was… Loud. She was always loud, ever since she’d more-or-less moved in with them. It was a side effect of the years of silence she’d been forced into by her parents. Everything about her was loud, and she took up space without any shame- It always made Sokk smile when he heard her cane on the floor, and her heavy footsteps-</p><p>Toph was Sokka’s other little sister, so he loved her even when she smacked him with her cne as he sat down.</p><p>“You’re late, snoozles.” She had a plate of nachos in front of her that looked bigger than her. He didn’t doubt for a second that she would finish it. “Were you busy with your new ‘friend’?” </p><p>“<i>Toph</i>.” Ah Aang, his true savior. A bald trainwreck, who was currently trying to balance two drinks and his own tray of what looked like vegetable tacos. “Leave Sokka and his booty calls alone-”</p><p>“Hey!” Nevermind, Aang was a traitor. “It wasn’t a booty call!”</p><p>“Oh really?” Katara was grinning now, which was a slight improvement. Would be nice if it wasn’t at him, but- “Well then why were you in such a rush when I called you? Sounded pretty <i>busy</i> to me.” </p><p>“<i>Oh my God- Katara!</i>” </p><p>Aang nearly dropped his drink but Katara, the blessing she was, saved for him at the last second as the bald nightmare sat down. He was blushing, because of <i>course</i> he  was, he’d been in love with Kat since they were 13- Sokka’s thoughts were interrupted by his stomach rumbling, reminding him that he’d managed to neglect eating for… Entirely too long.</p><p>“In my defense, I was at work today and was talking to myy-” His mind blanked. Zuko? He was his coworker, he was also… His friend? He could consider them friends, but they’d also fucked and- “Buddy.” </p><p>“Buddy.” Toph spoke up this time, his bngs falling into her eyes as she held a chip, staring in Sokka’s direction blankly. “I didn’t know that’s what you called it these days.” </p><p>“We work together!”</p><p>“Oh-” Katara looked like she was about to ask questions, which meant it was definitely time to go get his food. </p><p>“I’ll be right back, don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” </p><p>A chorus of ‘no promises’ and one very cheerful ‘okay!’ followed him up to the counter.</p><p>Options. There were too many options, and this was new- This place also seemed to be exactly the kind of place Aang would love. Fanciful names, but with simple descriptions, just a list of the ingredients that seemed to exclusively be different combinations of rice, vegetables, and of course- Tofu. </p><p>A crime against humanity. </p><p>A quesadilla it is then. Pitiful, but at least it had real cheese instead of some weird substitute. </p><p>He could feel Katara’s eyes digging into the back of his neck, but he didn’t have the energy to meet her gaze quite yet, as he leaned against the wall, taking note of just how tired the teen at the register seemed. </p><p>He felt that, deeply. </p><p>He wanted to talk to Katara about this, he really did. They were best friends, had been for their whole lives but… She didn’t understand these things. She never did, not for a lack of trying but there was always such a strong disconnect whenever he tried to bring up <i>his</i> relationships. </p><p>He listened to everything she’d had to say about every idiot in the world, and he’d been forced to watch her and Aang pine over each other but the moment he thought about doing anything, her voice was in his ear. </p><p>‘Be careful’</p><p>‘Don’t be so impulsive’</p><p>‘You don’t have time for this’</p><p>‘It’s a <i>waste</i>’</p><p>Sokka’s eyebrow twitched, and he clenched his jaw just a little bit tighter. There were dozens of reasons as to why he and Suki ended, but he would be lying if Katara hadn’t played a part. He loved her, and he’d spent so long putting her first that it was easy to just let her words repeat in his head but… </p><p>He didn’t want to anymore.</p><p>A plastic container was dropped onto the counter in front of him, and he realized that he may have been zoning out for a moment too long, if the cashier's annoyed gaze gave him any clue.</p><p>Quickly snatching the tray, he rushed back to the table, ignoring the way his sister laughed as he tripped up as he fell into his seat. </p><p>“How graceful-”</p><p>“Shut it-”</p><p>“So, why were you late?”<br/>
Toph was already halfway done with her nacho’s, and her leg was curled up onto the chair, one arm wrapped around it in an odd sort of hug. Too curious. </p><p>“You know, maybe there was traffic.” There was so much cheese in the thing that they might be forgiven for lacking steak. Maybe. “Or I forgot we had plans. What do <i>you</i> think happened.” </p><p>“I think Sokka has a new ‘<i>buddy</i>’.” Aang was a traitor, but they were all laughing at least. “I mean, I saw you and that guy last night getting real close outside-” </p><p>“You saw nothing!” </p><p>“Oh, yes I did-” </p><p>“Outside the bar?”</p><p>Katara’s eyebrows were raised as she tried to mask her laughter at the kissy faces Aang was sending his way, while the youngest proceeded to laugh with no restraint. </p><p>“It wasn’t even like that!” </p><p>It was exactly like that, and he could just feel the heat rising up his neck, staining his ears enough to make Katara let out a series of snorts. </p><p>College may be just enough to lighten her up… Maybe? </p><p>“Then what was it like?” Toph was grinning into her chips, and Katara leaned forward, resting an arm on the table. “Yeah, what really happened?” </p><p>Sokka opened his mouth, fully prepared to defend his honor, but then… He squeaked. His voice gave out, and… He squeaked out a horrific version of what was supposed to be the word ‘well’, and the table dissolved into laughter. </p><p>There was no coming back from this. There was no way to save himself from this humiliation, even as he cleared his throat and held his head up high. He had lost the battle, blushing and squeaking because who else could embarrass him more than his family. </p><p>“I-” His voice gave for a moment before he spoke again. “I met a guy.”</p><p>Settling down, but with a smile on her face Katara nodded. “I saw. He was cute-”</p><p>Nope, Katara can’t think the guy he’s banging is cute, not today- “And we uh… As it turns out, we work together.” </p><p>She looked far less impressed with that. </p><p>“You… slept with your coworker?” </p><p>“Snoozles-” </p><p>“I didn’t know he was my coworker!”</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t do anything stupid- What am I saying, of course-” </p><p>What do you mean ‘of course’?” </p><p>“You kept flirting with him, didn’t you?”</p><p>“So what if I did?”</p><p>Toph let out a smacked her forehead with a sigh as Katara’s lips pursed, pinching together firmly. </p><p>“You can’t flirt with your coworkers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the rule.”</p><p>“It’s a thing Sokka, even if it isn’t official. Do you ever remember-”</p><p>“Okay,” He steamrolled past Katara. “But what if he was the one to flirt with me?” </p><p>“Do you really want to lose your job already?”</p><p>“I won’t lose my job fucking-” </p><p>“How was your first day!” Aang burst into the conversation, eyes wide as he glanced between the three of them.</p><p>Katara still didn’t look amused. Shocking. </p><p>“Someone threw a cup of coffee on me.” </p><p>“God, I wish I were them.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Toph.”</p><p>“You know,” Katara was picking at her dinner, in the same moody way she would when she was in middle school and wasn’t allowed to go to the dance because there wasn’t anyone to take her home. “I just wish you’d be responsible every once in a while.” </p><p>“I know what I’m doing, so... Trust me?"</p><p>He was met with silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ouKkr3z3S4oDMyFyc5iBN?si=bQ_eMvFWQMiZm9AmPLLNRw Zukka playlist!!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/77XCJ8EXzTQf08egH43LE1?si=RDaC5Bf8SFWR178YLEMK4w Fic Playlist!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>